


Bad Faith

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Sinicus verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Dirty Talk, Graphic Rape, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Bond, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scenting, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry discovers he has a relative on his father's side, but this fact is only one of many. And what does Draco Malfoy have to do with everything?





	1. Bad Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed, and I should be posting a chapter every few days. It’s a short story for me, eight chapters, but I like it all the same. There is also a sequel after this one, which is about the same size, plus epilogue. It’s AU after OotP, starting in seventh year, following an unspecified sixth year in which Harry defeated Voldemort. That’s pretty much all you need to know. Happy reading!
> 
> \--Sablesilverrain

Harry walked onto the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione, finding an empty compartment to sit in. As Harry shut the door, he smelled something sweet, something that set his blood to pounding in his ears. He shut the door and sat down, wondering what the smell could have been.

 

Hermione began talking about some of the things she had read in this year’s textbooks, and Harry just sat back and, like Ron, let his eyes glaze over as he pretended to be listening.  

 

*****

 

Harry turned to Ron as the last first year took his seat at the Ravenclaw table and was about to say something when Dumbledore’s voice interrupted his thought process.  

 

“There is one more student that must be sorted. He has, until now, been homeschooled in Germany. His parents decided that for his final year of schooling, he should be sent to Hogwarts so that he can meet his only cousin. The minister only informed me of this new development this morning. Minerva, if you will.” 

 

The doors to the great hall opened once more and Professor McGonagall called out: “Adrian Potter.”  

 

Harry felt his heart stop, then start up again twice as fast. He had another cousin? A relative on his father’s side?  

 

Adrian strode into the room confidently. He had the same messy black hair as Harry’s, but his eyes were a bright, striking blue and he carried himself with all the self-assured arrogance of a Malfoy. He sat on the stool and allowed the sorting hat to be placed on his head.  

 

After a second, the hat called out: “SLYTHERIN!”  

 

The immediate reaction was chaos.   

 

*****

 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the new arrival, assessing him. As he took a seat directly across from Draco, Draco extended a hand.  

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy. I can show you what’s what around here, if you’d like.” He offered, a little put off that he wasn’t getting a second chance to befriend Harry himself. This certainly came in a close second though.  

 

Adrian took his hand, sweeping his eyes over what he could see of Draco in a quick but unmistakable once-over. He smirked, meeting Draco’s eyes again. “It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.” He said. 

 

Draco shivered. The other teen had a voice like nothing Draco had ever heard before. It was deep and seductive, with a German accent adding a bit more to his allure.   

 

Adrian reluctantly let go of Draco’s hand so that they’d be able to eat. He hadn’t expected to find a submissive at the school, unless his _dear_ cousin ended up being one (wouldn’t be surprising), but he was pleased that he had. And an unmated one, at that! What had Harry been doing all this time? Didn’t he understand what a treasure he was passing up?  

 

Adrian smiled, turning his attention to his food. At least he knew he wouldn’t have any competition. Draco would be his.  

 

*****

 

Adrian asked Draco to talk with him briefly before heading to the dormitory.   

 

Draco sat in one of the leather chairs near the fire. “Yes?”  

 

Adrian smirked, flashing his fangs and narrowing his eyes at Draco. “You’re a sub. And _mature_ , too.” He said contemplatively.  

 

Draco paled, seeing Adrian’s slitted pupils and hearing his father’s warning in his head. “What do you mean?” He asked, careful to keep the tremor out of his voice.  

 

Adrian snorted. “Oh, you know full well what I mean. There’s no way you could disguise _that_ scent. You’re a Sinicus.”  

 

Draco went still. He knew. This was the first time that Draco had been faced with a mature Sinicus intent on mating him.  

 

Adrian smirked. “Now, there’s only one other Dominant here-” 

 

“Potter.” Draco supplied. 

 

Adrian hummed. “Yes, and aside from my _dear_ cousin, who seems to be a late bloomer, we’re the only other Sinicae. As he seems to have no interest in taking you to mate, that leaves me free to take you without a fight, and at my leisure.” 

 

Draco paled. “Shit.” He said. 

 

Adrian nodded. “Quite. Now, shall we get to bed?”  

 

*****

 

“Blimey, Harry, you never told me you had a cousin on your dad’s side!” Ron sounded a bit hurt that he hadn’t been told. 

 

Harry shook his head, a bit dazed. “I didn’t know.” He said. 

 

Hermione shook her head. “Why would he be in Slytherin? Harry, I think you’ll need to be careful around him. We have no idea why he’s here, and he may be a threat to you.” 

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, she’s right. Even after killing You-know-who, people could still be after you. And... It _is_ a bit suspicious.”  

 

Harry nodded. “I agree. But I _do_ want to meet him. He’s family, you know?”  

 

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. “We understand, Harry. Just don't let your guard down around him yet." She advised.

 

Harry nodded. "Well, we should get to bed."

 

*****

 

Harry frowned as he read the letter Hedwig had just dropped in front of him. Adrian wanted to talk to him after breakfast. They were allowed to meet in Dumbledore’s office, and Dumbledore was merely going to act as referee if he was needed to prevent bloodshed. Harry sighed and began eating mechanically.  

 

As soon as he finished eating, he headed to Dumbledore’s office.  

 

Adrian smiled at him as he walked in. “Hello, cousin. I’m pleased to finally meet you.” He said.  

 

Harry nodded. “Why didn’t we meet before now?” He asked. 

 

Adrian waved his hand carelessly. “My father never got along very well with Uncle James. However, since you grew up around muggles, there are a few things that you probably weren’t told about our heritage. The... Condition that the Potter gene passes on.” He said, watching Harry closely. 

 

Harry frowned. “Condition?” He asked.  

 

Adrian smirked. “We are more than just purebloods. The Potter gene holds a predisposition to a magical creature called Sinicae. I was sent here to make sure that you know this and are prepared for what it means to your future. By now, you would surely have come into your powers fully?”   

 

Harry blinked. “What powers?” He asked.  

 

Adrian sighed. “Apparently not. Revealio Sinicum.” He intoned, sweeping his wand over Harry’s torso.  

 

Harry gasped as his canines lengthened and his body thrummed with powers he had only recently sensed hiding just beneath conscious thought. Suddenly, that sweet scent wafted past his nose again, though the source was far away. 

 

Adrian smiled. “There. I took the liberty of freeing your latent powers. You can thank me later.” He said smugly. 

 

Harry exhaled slowly, testing the feel of the raw magic crackling around him. “I can _see_ magic.” He said softly.

 

Adrian chuckled. “Indeed. Not only that, but you will, with proper training, be able to wield raw magic at will.”  

 

Harry blinked in astonishment. “ _Raw_ magic?” He asked. “What’s that?” 

 

Adrian groaned. “I can’t be related to you. Honestly. Raw magic is exactly as the name says. It is pure magical power. You won’t need a spell to direct it. It will bend to a dominant Sinicus’ will. You’ll be able to tell other Sinicae by scent. And would you take off those glasses, already?! You don’t need them anymore.” 

 

Harry reached up to remove them and blinked a few times. As he took them off, there was a slight stinging, but after a second it disappeared and, wonder of wonders, his vision was actually clear!

 

Adrian smirked. “Well, if you want to ask me something, feel free to seek me out, but in the meantime, if you don’t mind, I do aim to enjoy my year away from father. I’m sure we’ll see each other around, Cousin.” He said, then turned and left Dumbledore’s office.  

 

Harry shook his head, walking out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to the papers he was filling out.  

 

Ron and Hermione were waiting just out of sight. They rushed over to him as soon as he came out of the office.  

 

“Well, mate, what happened?!” Ron demanded.  

 

“Really, Ron! You should be patient! Harry might need a moment to breathe before you start giving him the third degree!” Hermione chastised him.  

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Actually, I was going to ask you for help, Hermione. I just found out that I’m... Not exactly _human_...”  

 

Ron blinked. “Are you a magical creature, then?” He asked, knowing that the Potter family was purebloods, so it was possible. 

 

Harry frowned. “Yeah. How’d you know?”  

 

Ron shrugged. “Most pureblooded families have _some_ kind of creature in their background. So what is it? Can’t be Veela, you’re too dark.” 

 

Harry smiled a bit. “No. Have you heard of Sinicae?” He asked. 

 

Ron gaped at him, then smiled. “ _That’s_ what you are?! Wicked! You know how powerful they are?! Well, the subs aren’t too strong, but you _must_ be a dominant, so-“ 

 

Suddenly, a white blur tore down the hall at breakneck speed, colliding with Harry.  

 

When Harry was able to catch his thoughts, he noticed that he had a downright _terrified_ lap full of Malfoy. Said lapful was clutching his robes and speaking in a low and hurried voice, constantly scanning the halls fearfully.

 

“PotterIknowthisisgoingtosoundweirdandIunderstandifyousaynobutIneedyoutohelpme _please--_ “  

 

Harry covered Malfoy’s mouth with his palm. “One word at a time, and this had better be good, Malfoy.” He said softly, realizing that, _my_ , Malfoy smelled so _nice_. 

 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Potter, I know this is going to sound weird, and I understand if you say no, but I need you to help me. Please.” He said, flushing and still holding Harry’s robes.  

 

Harry blinked. “ _Help_ you? With what?”  

 

Malfoy stared at the floor. “You’re the only other Sinicus here, and your bastard cousin decided that he wants me for his mate. I need you to protect me from him. I don’t want him, but without someone to contest his claim, I’ll be stuck with him.” Malfoy said, sounding as though he was told that Christmas had been discontinued. “And I really don’t like him, for some reason.” 

 

Harry pushed Malfoy off of his lap, standing up. “I really don’t see what I could do. He’s in the same house as you, so-“  

 

“I’m going to get my own room. Dumbledore has a room put aside for just this type of thing. But I can’t go anywhere alone, because if he manages to get me alone somewhere long enough to _force_ himself on me...” Malfoy looked as though he might actually cry! “ _Please_.” He repeated, his eyes bright with tears.  

 

Ron put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Mate, I hate Malfoy just as much as you do, but I wouldn’t even wish this on _him_. I think you should help him. You’ll have to pretend you want him as your mate, though, at least until we’re out of school.” 

 

Harry nodded, then looked at Malfoy.

 

“Okay. I’ll do this. But you can’t start any fights with Ron or Hermione. And no name-calling, either.” 

 

Malfoy nodded eagerly. “Anything. Thank you!” He said frantically. “Could you wait for me while I get my room?”  

 

Harry nodded and watched Malfoy as he disappeared into Dumbledore’s office.  

 

*****

 

Harry led Draco to his room after telling Ron and Hermione that he’d meet them in the library once he was free.  

 

Draco smiled at Harry. “Thanks, Potter. I owe you.” 

 

Harry nodded. “Er, yeah. But if we’re going to pull this off, don’t you think we should stop using surnames? It’s a bit... Distant, isn’t it?”  

 

Draco bit his lip, nodding thoughtfully. “I guess it is. Well, then, I’ll see you around... Harry.” 

 

Harry nodded and turned away quickly to hide his blush. “Er, yeah, bye.” He stammered, walking away. ‘What in _bleeding_ hell is _wrong_ with me?! This is _Malfoy_ I’m blushing over! I mean, okay, he smells really good all of a sudden, and it kind of makes me want to lick him all over until that scent is all over me, too, but--’ Harry stopped and paled, then began heading toward the Gryffindor common room twice as fast as he had been. ‘I did _not_ just think that.’ He told himself firmly.

 

*****  
  
Draco opened the door to his private room after hearing a knock. It was Harry. “Hey. Ron and Hermione are... Occupying the dormitory, and I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. Besides, if we’re going to pull this off, we have to know more about each other than we do, right?” He asked.  
  
Draco sighed, stepping aside. “Come in, then.” He said.  
  
Harry stepped in, looking around. Everything was the same as the Slytherin common room. “Great.” Harry muttered. “Let me guess, it feels more comfortable to have a replica of your common room?” He asked, bored.  
  
Draco shrugged. “You can leave if it offends you.” He said impassively.  
  
Harry shook his head, taking the leather couch. “No, it’s fine. So, if we were into each other, what would we know about each other?” He asked, flushing.  
  
Draco sighed in disgust. “Gryffindors, honestly. Do you have any idea how to get comfortable with a situation like this?” He asked.  
  
Harry frowned. “No. Why?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Harry,” He said evenly, “Do you even _like_ boys?”  
  
Harry flushed. “I... Don’t know.” He answered.  
  
Draco smirked. “Allow me to help you with that.” He said, walking to the couch Harry was occupying.  
  
Suddenly, Harry once again found himself with a lapful of Malfoy— ‘Draco,’ he reminded himself—this time with two distinct differences: One, Draco was definitely _not_ afraid, and two, Draco was kissing him. The kiss was demanding and heated, Draco plunging his tongue into Harry’s mouth, coaxing Harry to do the same. Furthermore, that sweet scent was filling the room, nearly overpowering in its intensity.  
  
Harry groaned, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, shifting the other teen so that his legs were spread one on either side of Harry’s body. Harry demonstrated his pleasure at this new position by cupping Draco’s ass in his palms and grinding upwards against Draco’s erection.  
  
Draco broke the kiss, throwing his head back, eyes closed and breathing labored as his face flushed further. He moaned, and then began purring.  
  
Harry froze. “Are you _purring_?!” He asked, stunned.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and turned completely red as he scrambled off of Harry’s lap and stared at the floor, his purrs quickly fading. “Sorry.” He said once the purrs stopped. “That’s one of the drawbacks of being a sub.” He explained.  
  
Harry blinked. “What the hell _was_ it?” He asked.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. “I was... Calling.” He said, clearly embarrassed about it.  
  
Harry shook his head. “Come again?”  
  
Draco raised his head and smirked at him. “I never came in the first place.” He joked. “Um, it’s something that happens when a sub is either content or aroused.” He added softly.  
  
“Oh.” Harry blinked, then flushed. “ _Oh_.”  
  
Draco bit his lip and stared at the fireplace. “Yeah. Sorry.”  
  
Harry stood up, not wanting to look up at Draco any longer. “No—it’s—I mean... I liked it.” He said softly.  
  
Draco met his eyes, hope shining in the silver orbs. “You did?” He asked to make sure.  
  
Harry nodded. “Er, yeah. It was... Nice.” He stammered, turning red.  
  
Draco smiled, relieved. “Thank Merlin. I’m sorry, Harry. I got a bit carried away. But at least now we know that you most certainly _do_ like boys!” He smirked cheekily.  
  
Harry groaned. “That wasn’t quite how I would have tested it, but it was effective, I guess.”  
  
Draco stepped forward again to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist. “I _do_ like you, you know, a lot more than I probably should. I... I wanted to be your friend, back in first year. That’s why I tried to get you away from the wea- from Weasley.” He amended.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable being in Draco’s arms. “Um, okay. So, does this mean you want to _really_ be my... Mate?” He asked, flushing.  
  
Draco grinned shyly, something Harry had never seen before. It was really rather... Cute. Endearing, even. “Well, only if you want to. If you say no, I’ll understand.” He said softly.  
  
Harry smiled and gently traced the bridge of Draco’s nose with his finger, then gave the tip a light tap. “You know, I think I just _might_ be able to live with that.” He frowned thoughtfully. “Just don’t expect me to tell Ron and Hermione yet. I’m sure ‘Mione will find out on her own soon enough, but Ron isn’t as observant, and, well... He’ll need to get used to the idea slowly.”  
  
Draco nodded. “All right, I can handle that. Are you sure about this? You’re not just doing this because I want it?”  
  
Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “Draco, honestly, you are _full_ of yourself. I would never do something like this just for you. This is something I want, too. I guess... I like you, a _tiny_ bit.” He said in mock seriousness.  
  
Draco smirked. “Just a _tiny_ bit?” He teased.  
  
Harry nodded, grinning. “Oh, yes. Hardly at all.”  
  
Draco looked at him blankly for a moment before they both collapsed into giggles.  


 


	2. Pain Squared

“But the Canons haven’t won anything in YEARS!” Draco exclaimed, staring up at Harry in shock.   
  
“I know, but he’s still dedicated to them. One thing about Ron is that he’s a loyal fan to the end.” Harry responded with a faint smile on his face.   
  
Harry was seated on the couch, staring into the fire with Draco’s head in his lap, fingers combing absently through his silken, silvery hair as they discussed their friends.  
  
“Blaise still won’t admit that he likes me, you know. And I’ve caught him staring on several occasions. He just doesn’t want me to have blackmail material on him, I guess. Vain git.”  
  
Harry looked down at Draco with a raised eyebrow. “Well, now _that’s_ the pot calling the kettle black!” He exclaimed. “I bet you preen in front of the mirror for at least half an hour every morning!”   
  
Draco flushed. “That’s hygiene! I’m just a very clean person!” He protested.  
  
Harry laughed, then leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Draco’s lips. “Okay, you win, for now. We need to go to dinner, anyway.” He said, pushing Draco gently. “Come on, get up.”   
  
Draco groaned and stood, stretching. “Fine. Will you come see me tomorrow? We have a free period after potions.”   
  
Harry smiled. “Sure.” He said. “Now,” He took Draco’s hand, “Let’s go eat.”   
  
*****  
  
Draco mentally cursed as Snape asked Harry to stay after class to ‘fix the mess you have made of Zabini’s flawless potion.’ There went their plans. And Draco had been looking forward to... Talking. (He absolutely refused to admit that he had _cuddled_ like a Gryffindor.)  
  
He walked to his room alone, feeling depressed. When he went to shut the door, he came face-to-face with a fate worse than death.   
  
“Hello, Gorgeous. You didn’t think I’d forgotten about you, did you? You are a dream come true, you know.” Adrian purred, shoving past Draco and into the room, locking the door behind him. “So, where’s my kiss?”   
  
Draco glared at him. “There is none. I’m not your sub.” He snapped.   
  
Adrian’s smile turned cold. “Is that so? And what is the logic behind this conclusion, exactly?”  
  
Draco smirked. “It would appear you have competition.”  
  
Adrian narrowed his eyes. “And just how did you convince the little upstart to help you defy me?” He asked softly.   
  
Draco paled at the dangerous tone. “He actually likes me, believe it or not. Moreover, he treats me like a human being!”  
  
Adrian shook his head, sighing. “Have you forgotten your place already? Lovely though you are, you are _not_ a human being. You are far more. They are below us. And you _will_ be mine. You can tell him the next time you see him that I am challenging him. And I think I’ll leave you with a memento.” He purred, grabbing Draco and forcing the smaller man down onto the couch, pinning his hands above his head easily.   
  
As Adrian’s hands moved to his zipper, Draco panicked and began struggling madly, trying to escape. “No! Please! I don’t want it like this!” He shouted, tears forming and running in rivulets down his cheeks as Adrian got his trousers open and ripped them away from his body.   
  
“Oh, shut the fuck up! You’d be perfectly happy to be Harry’s whore, right? Well, we’re family, so he’ll just have to deal with you carrying _my_ child instead. Because you know that the first time always works for us.” Adrian snarled.  
  
Draco froze as he heard those words, then he felt Adrian undoing his own trousers. A few moments later, he felt a searing pain as Adrian’s cock began to force itself into his virgin entrance without any preparation or lube at all. He was dying. The pain was so intense he nearly passed out from it.   
  
“God, you are so fucking _tight_! When you’re mine, we’ll have to do it this way a few times.”   
  
Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming as Adrian tormented him with his brutal thrusts. He tasted blood and felt the ache in his lip as he broke the skin, but it was minimal to the pain in his body, and the ache deep in his heart. His virginity was supposed to be a gift for Harry. At least he would have treasured it, and made his first time a memory he’d love looking back on. It wouldn’t have been this parody of an act that should be gentle and loving.   
  
Finally, the obscene panting and groaning from the man above him stopped and there was a loud exhalation as he felt warm liquid spill inside him.   
  
He lay completely still as Adrian pulled out of him and smiled. “Goodbye, lovely. And good luck with our child.” Adrian said as he left the room.   
  
*****

  
Harry headed back toward Draco’s room, smiling. He had a whole hour and a half left to spend with his new boyfriend before their next class. He turned the corner and froze. Adrian was walking down the corridor, obviously heading away from Draco’s room.   
  
Harry took off sprinting to Draco’s room and flung the door open. He saw Draco lying on the couch, naked from the waist down and tearstained.   
  
When Draco saw him his eyes widened and he turned onto his side, curling in on himself. “I’m sorry, Harry.” He whimpered.  
  
Harry rushed to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you apologizing? And what did he do? Did he..?” Harry gulped, unable to finish the thought.  
  
Draco began shaking. “I’m tainted. I’ll be having his child. And I... I understand if you don’t want me anymore.” He sobbed.  
  
Harry cursed. “Don’t do this, Draco. I won’t leave you. And he’ll never have a chance to do that again. I won’t leave you alone during the day again. And you better keep your room locked up tight at night. I’ll kill him.” He vowed.  
  
Draco laid a hand on Harry’s arm and shook his head. “I don’t want you to kill for me. Just... Stay with me, please.”   
  
Harry sat on the couch and pulled Draco into his lap, holding onto him tightly. "God, Draco, I'm so sorry."   
  
Draco buried his face in Harry's shirt, letting the tears flow as the fabric soaked them up. "I don't want his child." He sobbed.  
  
Harry began rubbing his back. "How can you know if you're pregnant or not?" He asked softly.  
  
"For Sinicae, the first time always results in pregnancy." Draco said between sniffles.   
  
Harry sucked in a breath. "I won't leave you, Draco. I swear. But we are _so_ not ready for this. I hope we can figure out how to do this, because now, there's no going back. I'll be with you every step of the way. And Adrian is going to pay. In blood." Harry vowed.  


*****  
  
Harry held Draco’s hand as Madame Pomfrey strode toward them, parchment in hand and a grim look upon her face. “Well, Mr. Malfoy, you are the first student to become pregnant before graduating in quite some time. Normally, I’d be giving you an earful about how your studies should be your main concern; but then again, this is hardly your fault. You’ll need to rest whenever you feel tired, even if that means leaving class early, so naturally, your teachers will be made aware of your condition. Also, be sure to let your body heal. It’s been through quite an experience, so don’t overdo anything. Be careful on the stairs, if any students harm you or threaten to do so, tell any teacher and that student will be serving detentions for a very long time. And I’m sorry to say, you can no longer be-”  
  
“Seeker.” Draco finished dully. “I know.”   
  
Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “What about Adrian?” He asked.  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head. “We don’t have proof that what he did wasn’t consensual, and sadly, Sinicae are the only known species that are immune to Veritaserum because they metabolize it as soon as it enters their bloodstream.” She said. “There’s nothing we can legally do to him at this point.”   
  
Draco sighed, staring at his feet from where he sat on the bed. “Can we please leave now?” He asked softly.  
  
Harry looked to Madame Pomfrey, who nodded. He helped Draco up and walked with him out of the room. Halfway to Draco’s room, Harry noticed that Draco was sniffling. He stopped in the hallway and raised Draco’s face to his. “What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?” He asked, concerned.  
  
Draco shook his head. “Just... Hold me?” He asked, closing his eyes, ashamed that he was breaking down in the middle of the hallway.   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders and used one hand to stroke his hair. “Shh, it’s okay. I have you. We’re both okay, and it won’t be that bad. Remember that I’m with you. You’ll never be alone.”   
  
Draco nodded, wiping his eyes as he pulled away from Harry.   
  
Harry noticed that a few students had stopped to watch the small melodrama unfolding before them, and he leveled a glare at those students that could have frozen water in July. As they hurried on their way, Harry took Draco’s hand in his own again and they continued toward the blonde’s room.   
  
Harry wondered what the future would hold for him and Draco. Was there any way they could get Adrian to leave them in peace? He was trying to think of anything that he could do to get rid of his cousin, when he felt Draco stop dead and tense up, right outside his room.   
  
He shook himself out of his thoughts to find that he was staring at the subject of his thoughts and Draco was crushing his hand. He narrowed his eyes. “Adrian.” He hissed.  
  
Adrian smirked. “The one and only. Harry, my father wants me home soon, so I’m going to have to challenge you to a formal battle over the sub. He can explain to you exactly what that entails. We’ll set it for, say, two months from now. Is that alright with you?”   
  
Harry nodded. “Fine. And when I win, which I will, I never want to see your face again.”  
  
Adrian waved a hand dismissively. “ _If_ you win, dear cousin. _If_.” He said over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
Harry wrenched open the door to Draco’s bedroom, pulling Draco inside and locking the door behind him. “I hate that bastard!” He growled, dropping Draco’s hand and beginning to pace. “Alright, Draco, what the hell did I just agree to?”   
  
Draco bit his lip. “Basically, you’re fighting over me.” He said.  
  
Harry sighed loudly. “I got that much already. Specifics?”   
  
Draco shrugged. “I can’t participate unless it’s to protect the Dominant I chose, and only then if I’m pregnant with his child, so that won’t be happening. Besides, that kind of thing is usually spontaneous, since we don’t wield raw magic. You fight until one of you is incapacitated. The one left standing gets me. I have no say in the matter. So if you lose, I’ll probably never see you again.” Draco finished, staring at his feet.   
  
Harry walked over to Draco, taking the teen’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye. “I won’t lose, Draco. Trust me. Too much is at stake.”   
  
Draco nodded, his eyes filling with tears. “You promise?” He asked shakily.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s trembling form. “I swear. I’ll keep you safe. No matter what it takes.”   
  
Draco sniffed. “Alright. I trust you.” He whispered.  
  
Harry smiled. “Thank you. Now, how can I learn to manipulate raw magic?”   
  
*****

  
Harry smiled as bits of plaster and debris rained down on him and Ron. “Well, I think I’ve got the hang of this.” He said.  
  
Ron coughed. “Yeah. The holes in the walls and ceiling seem to agree. But you do realize that if you win, you _have_ to keep Malfoy?”   
  
Harry sighed. “Ron, the thing is... I’ve come to care for him. I know you don’t like him right now, but if you could get to know him...”   
  
Ron stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted two extra heads. “You _like_ Malfoy?!” He shouted.   
  
Harry nodded. “Ron, he’s not that bad. Sure, his family and yours don’t get along well, but he’s been making an attempt to stop the name-calling, and he’s really-”  
  
“A pouf. And now so are you.” Ron finished, disgusted.   
  
Harry felt the words like a physical blow. “What?” He asked, stunned by his best friend’s reaction.  
  
Ron shook his head. “I’m going to go hang out with my _normal_ friends. Why don’t you just move into Malfoy’s room _with_ him already? Freak.” He spat, turning away and leaving the Room of Requirement.   
  
Harry stood, watching the door slam in disbelief. The one friend who had stuck by him through everything and their relationship was destroyed over this? It just didn’t make sense.  


*****

 

“Draco, open the door.” Harry said wearily, leaning his head against the cool wood in defeat.   
  
Draco opened the door and looked out, confused. His hair was dripping slightly, and he was clad only in a pair of silver-blue boxers. “Harry?” He asked, stepping back to let the other teen in. “I thought you were going to head back to your dormitory after you trained.”   
  
Harry sighed, sitting on the couch and burying his face in his hands. “I made the mistake of thinking Ron would understand how I felt, and I told him about you, and _this_.” He said, waving a hand between them. “He flipped out on me and suggested that I stay away from the dormitory. So I was wondering-”   
  
“Stay here with me.” Draco cut in. “I won’t mind. I haven’t been able to sleep very well, anyway. If Adrian really wanted to get to me, I know all the wards and locking charms in the world couldn’t hold him out, and so I never really let myself sleep deeply. But if you’re here... I feel safe enough to let myself really rest. And I don’t want you to be near people that would turn on you like that, either.” He finished. “Apparently, even Gryffindor loyalty has its limits.”  
  
Harry nodded, smiling. “Thanks. Could I have Dobby bring my things in?”   
  
Draco nodded. “Sure. By the way, how did you manage to free him? Father looked like he was going to explode the first time I asked, so I never tried again, but I’ve always been curious.”   
  
Harry laughed. “I’ll tell you before bed.”  


*****  
  
“And your father just flew backwards and landed neatly on his ass.” Harry finished, smiling widely.   
  
Draco gaped at him like a fish. “Oh, my. No wonder he was so angry.” He smirked. “Wish I’d seen that.”   
  
Harry chuckled. “Yeah, well, you missed it and I don’t think I’ll be doing it again, so sorry about that. I’ll go sleep on the couch.”   
  
Draco grabbed his wrist as he stood. “Harry, get into the bed. I’m not going to argue with you on this matter. I know you wouldn’t do anything I wasn’t ready for, and I want to be near you. It makes me feel... I don’t know. Whole, I guess.” He finished.   
  
Harry sighed. “Alright. But if we wake up in an awkward situation-”  
  
“I won’t mind a bit.” Draco finished, grinning. “Because it’ll probably be my fault anyway.”   


*****  
  
Harry sighed, snuggling up to the warm, delicious-smelling, purring form in front of him. Then he froze.   
  
Purring?  
  
Delicious-smelling?  
  
Oh, crap.   
  
He opened his eyes to see Draco’s sleeping face inches away from his own. The blond cuddled closer and began licking and sucking at Harry’s neck. In his sleep.   
  
Harry shivered, biting his lip as Draco’s hips began rocking against his leg and the purring intensified. Harry was suddenly hard enough to drive nails through wood.  
  
He clenched his hands at his sides and gritted his teeth, lying completely still.  
  
That is, until a hand suddenly cupped him through his boxers. He sucked in a breath and heard a sleepy voice whisper, “Harry.” He groaned, moving away from that hand.  
  
Suddenly, Draco’s eyes opened and he cried out, clutching his stomach and curling up on his side. “Harry, I need Madame Pomfrey! Firecall the hospital wing!” He gasped out.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and used Draco’s fireplace to Firecall the hospital wing and explain what was happening to the best of his knowledge.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came through and rushed into the bedroom. “Mr. Malfoy, your body is attacking the fetus. You want it gone badly enough that your immune system is trying to force it out. If you lose this child, you’ll most likely be sterile. I can’t help you with this. You either need to accept the pregnancy or risk sterility.” She admonished.  
  
Draco began sobbing, curling up tighter. “I wanted Harry’s children! Not his!” He yelled.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed. “Well, if you lose this child, which it looks like you are, you probably won’t get either! If you don’t decide that you want it, _right now_ , you may never get another chance.”   
  
Draco sobbed. “I need to go to the hospital wing.” He choked out, then passed out.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed. “Well, he hasn’t lost it yet. At least he’s resting now. Open the door, will you, Harry?” She asked, levitating Draco’s body, blankets and all, and taking him to the hospital wing.   
  
Harry followed, worried about Draco. If he lost this child, and then found out he could never have any with Harry, would he be able to handle it? Furthermore, would Harry be able to give up his dream of a large family and still be happy? Harry sighed inwardly. If he had Draco, he’d be happy regardless, but it would hurt to lose that dream.  



	3. How it's Supposed to Be

Harry sat next to the bed in the hospital wing, holding Draco’s hand. Madame Pomfrey was out helping a first year that had been hit with an improperly cast full-body bind and was stuck.   
  
He looked over as the door opened and Hermione came in. “Harry? Is it...” She looked at Harry’s hand, then searched his face and smiled gently. “Ron’s an idiot, and a bigot. I don’t care who you’re with, as long as you’re happy. Is he going to be okay?”   
  
Harry shrugged. “His body’s trying to force the fetus out, and if it succeeds he’ll probably be sterile. None of the fertility potions they’ve tried work for Sinicae, so sterility is final.” His voice was flat and unfeeling.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Oh, Harry! I know how much you wanted children, I’m so sorry! Is there anything that might help?” She asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, sighing. “No. We just have to wait and see.”  
  
Hermione nodded. “Well, I’ll bring you your work so that you don’t have to leave him. I don’t know if Ron will come around, but I’ll do what I can.”   
  
Harry offered her a tremulous smile. “Thanks, ‘Mione.”   
  
Hermione smiled at him and left.   
  
Harry sighed again, burying his face in his hands. Why was Adrian so intent on ruining his life?   
  
The door opened again and Harry stood, seething, as the object of his thoughts walked in.   
  
Adrian smiled at him, coolly. “Cousin. How nice to see you. How is my child? Has my sub broken himself yet? I hope I won’t have to sire halfling children on some witch, but if I must...”  
  
Harry pulled his wand out. “Fuck you. Get out of here, Adrian. Now.”   
  
Adrian laughed. “You expect to hurt me with a spell? Raw magic, Cousin, remember? What could a spell possibly do to me that I couldn’t counter just as easily?”   
  
Harry growled, and, without thinking, cast the only spell he knew that would really hurt him and wasn’t an Unforgivable: Sectumsempra.   
  
Adrian sighed and called up a wall of magic, bouncing the spell back at Harry.  
  
Harry rolled out of the way, cursing, then gasped, realizing where it would end up hitting. He watched, unable to look away, as the spell hit the bed Draco was laying in and the blonde woke, screaming in pain.   
  
Harry ran to the fire and Firecalled Snape, as Adrian fled.   
  
Snape sneered at Harry. “What do you want, Potter?”  
  
Harry choked out: “Sir, Draco, Sectumsempra, hospital wing-”  
  
Snape’s face paled. “Get out of the way, idiot boy, let me through!”   
  
Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace, running over to Draco and grabbing his hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I love you, Draco!” He said, frantically.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, growling. “I know.” He said though his teeth.   
  
Snape strode up to them and pulled back the bloodied sheet, cursing. Draco’s chest was sliced open again, the opposite way this time, not to mention that he had obviously lost the baby.   
  
Snape tried to close it, frowning after the third try. “It’s not working. The bleeding stopped, but it won’t close.”  
  
Harry shook his head as a few tears escaped his eyes. “No! I can’t lose him! Isn’t there something else you can do?”   
  
Snape frowned. “Draco, do you remember the potion I told you about?”   
  
Draco nodded. “Do it.” He ground out.  
  
Snape raised a brow. “Are you sure?”   
  
Draco glared at him. “Yes, goddammit! Just fucking _do it_ already!” He screamed.  
  
Snape nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He left, returning a few seconds later with a vial of black liquid. “Open your mouth, and try not to taste it.” He said.  
  
Draco opened his mouth, swallowing as Snape poured the potion in his mouth. “Ugh.” He said after finishing. “Gross.” Then he passed out.  
  
Harry paled and turned to Snape. “What happened? Is he okay?”   
  
Snape blinked a few times. “I don’t know, but it looks like a normal reaction. Strange. Other healing potions caused adverse reactions in Sinicae, so they never tried this one. It’s the strongest there is, but it also works slowly, and the subject has to be asleep. He should be healed in a few hours, if it worked.”  
  
The door to the hospital wing flew open yet again, and Madam Pomfrey entered. “Severus? What happened here?” She asked, pulling Draco’s bloodied clothes and blankets away from his body.   
  
Harry and Snape turned to give him privacy.   
  
“He was hit by Sectumsempra, which you will be explaining shortly, Potter, and I was forced to use a healing potion on him. He seems to be reacting typically to the draught of miracles.” Snape said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gasped. “Severus, you know that potion hasn’t been tested on Sinicae! You could have killed him!”   
  
Snape and Harry turned as she tucked Draco into a clean bed. “I asked if he wanted to try it. He told me he was willing.”   
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head, muttering something about ‘human experimentation’ while casting diagnostic spells over Draco’s body. “Well, he’s lost the baby, and it did cause sterility. Poor child. But it looks like the chest wound is beginning to heal. In a few hours, he should wake up, and he’ll be able to leave in a few days, after I keep an eye on him here to make sure he’ll be okay. Harry, do you plan on staying with him?”   
  
Harry frowned. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”   
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled. “Remember, adoption is always a possibility.”  
  
Harry nodded, staring at Draco’s pale face. “I can bear anything, so long as he’s okay.” He whispered.   
  
Snape rounded on Harry. “ _What_ happened?” He growled.  
  
“Adrian came in, and I cast it at him, but he called up a wall of magic and bounced it back. I dodged it, but Draco’s bed was right behind me. I didn’t mean for him to be hurt.” He whispered, a tear trailing down his cheek. “I’d _never_ want him hurt again.”   
  
Snape sighed. “I understand. He should be fine. Don’t act stupidly again, Potter, or I’ll use an unforgivable without remorse.” He said seriously.  
  
Harry nodded, sitting next to Draco’s new bed and stroking the blond hair, staring at Draco sadly. “I’m so sorry, Draco. I love you so much. Please be alright. If you die, I don’t know what I’ll do.” He said, his voice catching.  
  
Snape sighed, leaving to give Harry and his godson privacy.  


*****  
  
Draco gasped, waking suddenly and sitting upright, clutching his stomach in pain.   
  
Harry started. “Draco? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.  
  
“Hurts. Don’t know what’s wrong. I just- _Ah_!” He doubled over, his head hitting his knees as his whole body shook.  
  
Harry bit his lip at the small whimpers that seemed to be all Draco was capable of making now.  
  
Then the pain was gone, as suddenly as it had started. Draco sat up, gasping. “I think the potion didn’t agree with me completely after all. That was awful.” He said weakly.   
  
Harry took his hand, smiling. “But you’re still alive! You’re okay!” He said happily, leaning in to kiss Draco, who accepted the kiss, bemused.   
  
“I love you, too, Harry. Can we go back to our room now?” He asked petulantly. “I feel much better.”   


*****  
  
Harry smiled, running his hand through Draco’s hair as he stared at the ceiling. After two days of whining and begging, Draco had gotten his way, and they had agreed to stay in bed for the rest of the weekend, in order to leave the Hospital wing. Or, rather, Draco had, and Harry wasn’t about to leave him. So now, Draco was lying with his head on Harry’s chest, purring, while Harry stroked his hair.   
  
“Harry?” Draco ventured.  
  
“Hm?” Harry asked, his hand stilling.  
  
“Do you think you could... Show me... What it’s _supposed_ to be like?” He asked, blushing.   
  
Harry tensed. “You’re not completely healed, Draco. You just lost a baby a few days ago, and you need to rest.”  
  
Draco groaned, the purrs fading. “But I’ve been _resting_ for _days_!” He whined.  
  
Harry bit his lip, thinking. “Just one more night? I don’t want to hurt you further.”   
  
Draco sighed disgustedly. “Yes, _Mum_.” He snapped.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oedipus complex?” He teased.   
  
Draco stared at him, aghast. “Oh, gross! Potter, you are _sick_.”  
  
Harry laughed. “You’re the one that asked me to sleep with you then called me mum.”   
  
Draco threw a pillow at him, then reached for another. “Get _out_!” He yelled in mock anger. “Out of my bed! Go!”   
  
Harry laughed, ducking pillows, and ran out of the room. He pulled on some clothes, yelling, “I’m going to talk to Hermione!”   
  
Draco yelled: “Fine! Get lost! Bloody pervert!”   
  
Harry chuckled and left the room.   


*****  
  
“And now, he wants to have sex, and I don’t want to hurt him, and I don’t know what to _do_ , in any case!”   
  
Hermione smiled. “I have a book that might help you. It was actually a gag gift from the twins when they found out that Ron and I were going out.” She said, pulling it out of her bag. “I didn’t want anyone finding it and getting the wrong idea.”   
  
Harry blinked. “A Wizard’s Guide to Gay Sex?” He read blankly.  
  
Hermione laughed. “Yes, well, it’s Fred and George. I have no idea what they were thinking. At least it’s useful now, right?”   
  
Harry blushed. “Yeah.”   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Go read it, then give him a night he’ll never forget.”   
  
Harry nodded, heading toward the room.   
  
Hermione smiled in relief. “Hook, line and sinker. Good. My money was well-spent.” She said to herself.  


*****  
  
Harry blushed, staring down at the book in his lap. It was bad enough that it was explicit in its descriptions, but did it have to be _illustrated_?! The pictures were still, at least. If they had been moving, Harry would have closed the book in embarrassment after the first one.  
  
“Harry!” Draco called from the bedroom. “I’m hungry!”   
  
Harry sighed. “Dobby?” He called out.  
  
Dobby appeared. “Harry Potter called for Dobby?” He asked eagerly.  
  
“Yeah, could you get something for Draco to eat? You do know what he likes, right?” He asked.  
  
Dobby beamed and nodded. “Dobby will get food for Master Draco.” He said, then disappeared.  
  
Harry looked down at the book again, groaning as he saw the picture labeled: Rimming.   
  
He closed the book and laid his head on it with a thump.   
  
Dobby appeared in the bedroom, setting a plate of food on the end table next to the bed.  
  
“Harry! Come in here! I’m _lonely_!” Draco whined, picking up his fork as Dobby left again.   
  
Harry shuffled into the room, blushing.  
  
Draco eyed him suspiciously. “What were _you_ doing?” He asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. “Reading.”  
  
Draco blinked. “Reading what? A dirty magazine?” He asked incredulously. “You look like I caught you with your hand down your pants.” Draco smiled thoughtfully. “Actually, I _would_ like to see that. Harry?” He asked sweetly.  
  
Harry felt his face heat further. “No! I’m not going to masturbate so you can get off on watching me!”  
  
Draco pouted. “Spoilsport.”  
  
Harry sighed, smiling as Draco began to eat, staring at him. The blond was naked under the covers, he knew. Draco had been trying to entice him into sleeping with him for the past few hours while Harry read the book, picking up pointers.   
  
“So.” Draco said abruptly, putting his fork down. “I’m done. I want sex _now_ , and I’m damn well going to get it.” He said insistently.   
  
Harry bit his lip.  
  
Draco laid a hand gently on Harry’s thigh. “Please.” He said softly. “I don’t want to fear sex, and if he _does_ beat you, I at least want it to have been good once.” He said, his eyes heart-wrenchingly honest. “I _need_ this, Harry. I need _you_.”   
  
Harry gulped, nodding. “Alright. But if you get uncomfortable at any time, I want you to stop me, or at least tell me to slow down, okay? Do you promise me you will?”   
  
Draco nodded, solemn. “I swear I will, Harry. But you could never make me uncomfortable.” He told the teen.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. “Okay. Um...” He flushed, fidgeting.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, raising a brow. “You’re overdressed.” He said pointedly.  
  
Harry looked at him, confused.   
  
Draco sighed, throwing the blankets off to bare his nude body. “You’re overdressed.” He repeated, shifting to pull off Harry’s shirt.   
  
Harry let him, then stood to take off his trousers and boxers. “Lie back.” He said, climbing onto the bed.  
  
Draco smiled widely, lying down. “Finally.” He sighed.  
  
Harry couldn’t stop a smile at that. He kissed Draco, gently.   
  
Draco began purring, as he tangled his hands in Harry’s hair. He bucked upwards, gasping when his cock brushed against Harry’s.   
  
Harry felt the air leave his lungs in a rush as Draco’s cock slid against his. He whimpered at the sensation.   
  
Draco chuckled through his purrs.  
  
Harry blinked. “Wait. How can you purr and talk at the same time?” He asked suddenly.  
  
Draco panted. “That’s how... Raw magic... Manifests in subs.” He explained, still purring. “It’s not vocal.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Oh. That’s sexy.” He said, licking Draco’s neck. He felt the sudden urge to bite him, and pressed his fangs gently against the skin.  
  
Draco began to shake his head. “Don’t bite down!” He breathed loudly.  
  
Harry drew back. “Why not?”   
  
Draco cupped his cheek, smiling sadly. “While I _want_ you to claim me, you can’t until you beat Adrian. Or we’ll be separated until the battle and the bond will be dissolved. I’ve heard that’s one of the worst things you could ever experience.” He explained.  
  
Harry nodded. “Okay, I won’t.” He promised, leaning down to take Draco’s nipple into his mouth.   
  
Draco’s purrs got louder and the Slytherin cried out, back arching. “Yes!” He hissed, writhing under Harry.  
  
Harry reached down to grasp Draco’s erection.   
  
Draco gasped, his eyes closing as he bit his lip. “Oh, Gods.” He choked out, grabbing Harry’s shoulders, leaving marks in his wake.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath, detaching himself from Draco’s grasp and sliding down his body.   
  
Draco tensed as he felt something against his entrance, then moaned loudly, his purrs intensifying when he realized what it was. Harry’s _tongue_ was down there.   
  
Harry swiped his tongue over the puckered entrance, finding it erotic instead of gross, as he was worried it would be. He also realized that Draco was enjoying his actions, so he ran his tongue over it again, surprised to hear Draco let out a sob of pleasure. It was _that_ good? He pressed his tongue against the entrance, gently pushing inside, then retreating to do it again. Draco was crying out with every shallow thrust, and Harry glanced up, noticing that the boy’s cock was leaking profusely. He pulled away from his task, summoning the lube he had gotten from Seamus, who had laughed and leered at him when he asked for it. He opened it and coated three fingers. He slipped the first in, surprised that it was so well-lubricated already. Surely his saliva hadn’t worked _that_ well?   
  
Draco moaned, his eyes sliding closed, when he felt a finger slip into him, the slight sting barely registering before it faded. He pushed back against it, panting.   
  
Harry bit his lip, working a second finger into Draco’s tight body, carefully searching his face for any signs of pain. He smiled when the only response the second finger got was a cry of pleasure and a hissed: “Yes!”  
  
Draco felt a third finger enter him and cried out as the fingers brushed against something inside him. “Gods, Harry, do that again!”   
  
Harry laughed, brushing Draco’s prostate again. “You like that, do you?”   
  
Draco nodded, his face damp with sweat, making tendrils of hair cling to his forehead. “Oh, yes, there, right there!” He cried out again, his back arching at an impossible angle.  
  
Harry pulled the fingers out, not wanting Draco to come before he got to experience everything he had asked for. He lubed his cock, smiling at Draco’s moan.  
  
Draco lifted his hips. Finally, Harry was going to be in him. Even if they could never have children, they’d at least have amazing sex. Draco made a silent vow that as soon as they left school he’d start looking for a little blond girl or boy with green eyes to adopt. Then, all thought fled as he felt Harry pushing into him. It hurt, he couldn’t deny it, but the pain was minimal compared to the pain he had felt at Adrian’s violation. He moaned, grabbing onto Harry’s shoulders again.  
  
Harry moaned when he felt Draco’s fingernails dig into his flesh, then he felt the blond roll his hips, and nearly came just from the eroticism of the act coming from the calm, collected Slytherin. He pulled out and thrust in again, slowly, and felt Draco’s entrance clench around him as he had obviously just brushed against the blonde’s prostate again.  
  
Draco moaned loudly, feeling Harry set up a slow and steady rhythm, arching to meet each careful thrust. He didn’t mind the pace, though it kept orgasm just out of reach. It was allowing them more time to savor their first time together. Draco gasped as Harry’s mouth descended onto his, claiming his mouth as suddenly as the teen had claimed his heart. He kissed Harry back, trying to convey his love without words that would haunt them both if Adrian beat Harry.   
  
Harry broke the kiss, panting. “Draco, I can’t hold back any more.”  
  
Draco nodded. “Make me come for you, Harry.” He agreed.  
  
Harry’s thrusts sped up, and the teen reached down to grab hold of Draco’s erection, pumping it.   
  
Draco thrust up to meet the hand, then down again to meet Harry’s thrusts. He suddenly froze, screaming as his orgasm claimed him.  
  
Harry cried out as Draco convulsed around his length, bringing on his own orgasm. He came, not having the time to pull out, as he figured the immaculate Malfoy heir would have preferred.   
  
Draco felt Harry collapse on him, and his purrs got louder as he wrapped his arms and legs around the teen, holding him in place.  
  
“Draco,” Harry complained, “I’m still _in_ you!”   
  
Draco snorted. “So? I like it, so you’re not leaving.” He stated.  
  
Harry shrugged. “If you’re sure...”   
  
Draco smirked. “Oh, I am.”   
  
Harry sighed, laying his head down on Draco’s chest. He glanced up at the blonde’s face. He looked content, sated and utterly relaxed. And his purrs gave testimony at least to the content part. “Draco?” He asked.   
  
Draco smiled, his eyes closed. “Hm?”   
  
Harry bit his lip. “Uhm, so, you liked... What I did... With...”   
  
Draco moaned at the reminder. “Gods, Harry, I almost _came_ when I realized that your _tongue_ was there! Not to mention how you knew to do _that_...” He trailed off, staring down at Harry’s face in confusion. “You were raised by Muggles.” He stated.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Your point?”   
  
Draco blinked. “Then you couldn’t have known. But then... You did that because you _wanted_ to?” He asked, his eyes widening.  
  
Harry flushed. “I was curious. Why else would someone do it?”  
  
Draco bit his lip. “My father told me that if I ended up with someone who didn’t mind using his tongue, sex would be easier, because the saliva from a dominant Sinicus being in that area causes a chemical reaction that enables a submissive Sinicus male to lubricate themselves a bit.” He explained. “And you didn’t even know, and you still did it.” He breathed, his limbs tightening around Harry. “Thank you.”   
  
Harry smiled. “I’m just glad it was good for you.” He said.  
  
Draco smiled. “I want to do it again.” He replied, glancing down at himself. “Tomorrow.” He added, blushing.   
  
Harry nodded. “Any time you want, Draco.” He promised, falling asleep.  
  
Draco stroked Harry’s hair, smiling sadly. If Adrian won, he’d kill himself. He’d have to. He couldn’t go through life without Harry.  


 


	4. Draco's Snit Fits

Two weeks later...  
  
  
“Harry, could you please not cover me up every time I fall asleep? It’s too hot.” Draco whined, opening bleary eyes and throwing the covers off himself again.   
  
Harry yawned. “But you’ll freeze to death.” He replied.   
  
Draco glared at him in the early morning light. “No, actually, I won’t.” He snapped. “I’ll die of heat stroke if you keep covering me when I’m hot enough.”   
  
Harry sighed. “Okay, Draco.” He said, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling him close, pressing himself against Draco’s back. “I won’t cover you up. I love you.” He murmured sleepily.  
  
Draco sighed. “I love you, too. Go to sleep now. You’ll have to train with Granger in a few hours.”   
  
“Mm-hm.” Harry hummed, slipping back into sleep.  


*****  
  
“Draco, it’s time to get up.”   
  
“I don’t want to.”   
  
Harry smiled. “You _have_ to. We have classes.”  
  
Draco opened one eye to glare at Harry, then sighed. “Fine.”   
  
Harry kissed him. “I’ll walk you to History of magic, then Herm and I are going to work on my raw magic.”   
  
“Goody.” Draco replied snidely.  
  
“I’ll swing by to pick you up after class so we can go to potions together.”   
  
“Oh, joy. Potions.” Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Harry blinked. Why was Draco being so... Bitchy? Potions was his favorite class. “Draco?” He asked. “Are you okay?”   
  
Draco sighed. “I’m a bit cranky today, I guess. Sorry.”   
  
Harry ran a hand through Draco’s hair, smiling in relief. “It’s okay. We didn’t get much sleep last night, what with the temperature war and all. I understand.”  


*****  
  
“Today we are brewing Dreamless Sleep potion. The instructions are on the board. Begin.”   
  
Harry sighed. “You get the cauldron, I’ll get the ingredients.” He said to Draco.  
  
Draco scowled at him. “Don’t order me around. _I’ll_ get the ingredients.” He snapped.   
  
Harry blinked in surprise. “Okay.” He said. “You don’t have to yell at me.”  
  
“I _wasn’t_ yelling!” Draco shouted, causing the whole class to stare. “If you want yelling, I’ll bloody _give_ you yelling!”  
  
Harry stared at him incredulously.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy.” Snape drawled. “Is there a problem?”   
  
Draco rounded on him. “Why don’t _you_ tell _me_?!” He snapped. “After all, you seem to have all the answers, don’t you?!”   
  
Harry paled. “Draco...” He laid his hand over Draco’s.  
  
“ _Don’t_ touch me!” Draco screeched.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes as Harry snatched his hand back. “My office, both of you. Now.” He led them to a door and opened it, following the teens inside. He sat behind his desk, opening a drawer, as Draco glared at Harry.  
  
Snape pulled out a candy bar, handing it to Draco. “Eat this. _Now_.” He snapped, when Draco hesitated to take it.   
  
Draco took it and ate it quickly, then sighed wearily. “I’m sorry, Harry. And you too, Sev. I don’t know what got into me.”   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. I love you.”   
  
Draco blushed. “Not in front of Sev, Harry.” He whispered.  
  
Snape just smirked. “Just imagine what your father would say about your outburst.”   
  
Draco paled. “You aren’t going to tell him, right?”   
  
Snape shook his head. “No. When you feel that you are getting overly emotional, eat something high in sugars. It will help. And don’t skip meals. Fruits and breads are good, as they contain high levels of sugar, and bread is a longer-lasting sugar source, as are potatoes. Starches.” He explained.  
  
Draco sighed. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell us _why_ this is happening?”   
  
Snape smirked. “I’ll leave that for you two to figure out.” He replied.   
  
Harry huffed. “Of course. Can we get a hint?”   
  
Snape stared at him, then shrugged. “Fine. This is _your_ fault.”   
  
Harry scowled. “You blame everything on me. _That_ doesn’t help.”  
  
Draco snorted. “Let’s get back out there. We have a potion for me to brew perfectly so that you don’t ruin my grades.”   
  
Harry stared at the blond as he left the office. “That pompous little...”  
  
“Potter, I suggest you get back out there before your cousin accosts him.” Snape interrupted.  
  
Harry hurried out.  


*****  
  
“Vials on the desk, if you please.” Snape drawled as the bell rang.   
  
“Harry!” Ron yelled. “I want to talk to you! Don’t leave!”   
  
Harry waited for the rest of the class to file out, save Draco, who grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers, as he chewed on a piece of licorice.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind, Ron.” Harry said angrily. “But I don’t plan on excluding my _boyfriend_ from any conversations I have.”   
  
Ron flushed. “Dammit, _that’s_ what I want to talk to you about! I was a prick. I’m sorry. If he makes you happy, then I’m happy _for_ you. I... I was just surprised. I needed time to think.”  
  
Draco snorted. “Granger withholding sex, is she?” He replied around his licorice.  
  
Ron’s ears began to turn red, until Draco continued.  
  
“Always worked for my mother. I’m surprised she discovered that tool so soon. Rather Slytherin of her, really.”  
  
Ron blushed. “Well, there is that, too.” He agreed. “Friends again, Harry?” He asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Harry laughed, ignoring the hand and hugging him. “Of course.”   
  
Draco pouted until Harry grabbed his hand again.  
  
Ron turned to Draco. “Um... Civil enemies, Malfoy?”   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “I could be your friend too, you know. I’m not an ignorant, abhorrent troll.” He replied.  
  
Ron smiled. “All right. By the way, that display of temper was really brilliant. I liked the yelling at Snape part best.”  
  
Draco groaned. “Please, Weasley, _don’t_ remind me.”  
  
Harry grinned. He had his best friend back, and his boyfriend was being civil. Things were good.  


*****  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco wandered down the hallway, heading slowly toward the great hall as they talked. Hermione updated Draco and Ron on how well Harry was controlling raw magic, and Ron was stunned.   
  
“Blimey, mate, I didn’t know that was _possible_!” He breathed, as Hermione informed them of the way Harry had transfigured a desk into a small dragon that actually breathed fire without a wand or a spell at his disposal.  
  
Harry shrugged. “I’ve got good motivation.” He said, then his eyes hardened as his ‘motivation’ appeared, heading straight for the group.  
  
“Cousin.” Adrian sneered, looking at Ron and Hermione. He turned to Draco, implying that the others were unworthy of his attention. “I suggest you start saying your good-byes now. My father is pulling me from the school this weekend.” He turned to Harry. “Sorry this is so sudden. I was a bit angry about it myself, but what can I do? Our battle is going to be tomorrow, just after breakfast, since I leave the next day.” He said. “I hate to move it up so soon, but I’m afraid my hands are tied.” He sighed dramatically.  
  
Harry scowled at him. “That’s lovely. Now, why don’t you go bore someone else with your _lively_ conversation?” He spat.  
  
Adrian’s eyes narrowed. “I’d watch my mouth if I were you. After all, compared to my experience with the magic we’ll be using, you are merely an _infant_.” He hissed.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. “I hate to disappoint you, but it’s physically impossible for me to watch my mouth. My eyeballs aren’t at quite the right angle, you see.” He explained sarcastically.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
Draco was holding onto Harry’s hand so tightly that Harry wondered if it was broken. “Let’s go.” Harry said, heading off.  
  
Draco let out the breath he had been holding once they were out of Adrian’s sight, then he stopped, pulling Harry to a stop as well.   
  
“What?” Harry asked softly, cupping Draco’s terrified face.  
  
Draco shook his head, his eyes wide. “I’m not ready! What if he wins? _You’re_ not ready! It’s too soon!” He whispered, tears forming.  
  
Harry shook his head. “It can’t be helped. I’ll just _have_ to be ready. If you want, you can stay inside and wait for the news of who won. I _won’t_ let you down. I _will win_.” He said, his eyes hard and determined. “He won’t hurt you again.”   
  
Draco gulped, then nodded. “I trust you, but I’m not going to stay in here like a scared housewife, waiting for you to come back. I’ll be there. I have to see you win with my own eyes. You’re fighting _for_ me, after all. I _should_ be there.”  
  
Ron laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on him. If he gets too nervous, I’m always willing to stun him.” He quipped.  
  
Harry smiled, and Draco glared at him. “If you do, my father will have your head.” He replied haughtily.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Alright, enough with the testosterone trip. Let’s get to lunch.”   


*****  
  
Harry glared at the door, pulling his mouth away from Draco’s neck.   
  
“Draco, can we come in?”   
  
Draco’s purrs faded and he sighed, pushing Harry off the couch as he sat up. “Yeah.” He said, wondering why Blaise’s voice wanted in.  
  
The door opened and Blaise’s voice came in, bringing the rest of Blaise and Pansy with it. “Hey, mate. Heard about tomorrow. You need moral support, we’re gonna be there for you. Just so you know.” He turned to Harry. “And if you lose and that bastard leaves you alive...” He fingered his wand. “Well, Azkaban won’t be too horrible after I lose my mind, I’m sure.” He said nonchalantly.   
  
Pansy threw herself at Draco, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Oh, Draco, I’m so sorry this is all happening to you! If I could stop it, believe me, I would!” She cried.  
  
Draco blinked in shock. “Pansy, Slytherins do _not_ show overt emotions in front of other houses. You’re giving us a bad name.” He complained quietly.  
  
Pansy pulled away, sniffling, but smiling. “I know. But he doesn’t count. He won’t tell. He values his life, I’m sure.”  
  
Harry sat on the floor in shock. In the past few seconds, he had been interrupted during foreplay, pushed off his boyfriend, glared at and threatened twice! “What the hell is going on here?” He asked himself.  
  
Blaise smirked. “Just a couple of dedicated friends coming to make sure you don’t leave our Draco to that fiend. Or else.” He said the last lightly, but his eyes were hard.  
  
Draco glared at Blaise. “Stop threatening him! We were _trying_ to enjoy what could be our last night together, when you so _kindly_ interrupted us! We haven’t corrupted this couch yet!” He shouted, standing.   
  
Harry wondered if he should get the candy sitting on their desk, when Draco’s next words solved the issue.  
  
“ _I hate interruptions_!” He screamed.  
  
Pansy pursed her lips. “Oh, stop being a bitch, Draco.” She ordered.  
  
“Don’t bloody tell me what to do, you stupid slut!”   
  
Harry grabbed a bit of fudge and shoved it into Draco’s open mouth before his next words could escape. He glared at Harry, chewing it.  
  
Pansy was staring at him, murder in her eyes. “If you weren’t my friend, and obviously distressed, I’d have killed you for that.” She hissed. “And for your information, I am purer than a unicorn, thank you very much!”   
  
Draco swallowed the fudge and buried his face in his hands, sitting back down. “I’m sorry.” He moaned. “I can’t help it. There’s something wrong with my brain, and tomorrow, after the battle, I’m going to go to Pomfrey and see what it is.”  
  
Harry sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe you have low blood sugar.”   
  
Draco shrugged. “Maybe.”  
  
Pansy sighed as well, sitting on the other side of Draco. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine, and hey, once Harry wins, which he’d _better_ , we can make arrangements for a Christmas holiday in Italy. Right, Blaise?” She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Blaise sighed. “I really don’t think Mum’s going to let me use the villa for Christmas. If I asked, she’d tell me she’d have to be there.”  
  
Draco perked up. “I have a place we could all go. It was a seventeenth birthday gift from my father.” He said.  
  
“Ooh, Draco!” Pansy breathed, her eyes lighting up. “You’d take us there for Christmas?”   
  
Draco smiled. “Sure. The house-elves are probably bored, anyway.” He said.  
  
Pansy squealed and hugged Draco. “That would be the best!”   
  
Draco blinked. “Pans! Choking!” He gasped out.  
  
Harry blinked. “Um, where?” He asked.   
  
Draco smiled. “Moonrun Manor. It’s my personal favorite of the Malfoy properties. The wards are keyed to me, now. I control who comes and goes, and I am allowed to be there, whenever I want, with whomever I want, for as long as I want. My father can’t even overrule me, since the house has officially become mine now. I’m safe from even _him_ , there, if I need to be.” He said.  
  
Harry frowned. “Then couldn’t you go there to get away from Adrian?” He asked.  
  
Draco’s smile faded and he sighed. “No. Legally, if I’m being pursued by at least one possible mate, I’m not allowed to leave the school for more than a day until this is all over.”  
  
Harry visibly deflated. “Oh.” He said.  
  
Draco perked up. “Alright, you two, out! I’m getting rather frustrated, and I’m just about ready to try exhibitionism!” He announced.  
  
Pansy sneered. “Oh, please, not in front of us, Draco. Unless you think it will turn Blaise on? Because I’d be happy for some help. Not all of us can convince our boyfriends to put out before the wedding as easily as you.” She complained.  
  
Blaise smirked. “Well, I find it just as _hard_ , my dear, but rules are rules, and if you aren’t virgin on our wedding night, my mother will call for an annulment.” He said sadly. “You know that.”  
  
Pansy sighed. “Yes, unfortunately.”  
  
Draco glared at them. “ _Out_.” He said firmly.  
  
Blaise took Pansy’s hand and sighed. “Fine. We’ll leave. We’ll see you tomorrow. Good luck, Potter. Do us proud.”   
  
Harry nodded as they left.  
  
“Finally!” Draco said, lying back down on the couch. “Harry, please resume your previous activities.”   



	5. The Battle and the Good News

/Parseltongue/

 

 

Harry moaned, waking to the feel of a hot mouth on his cock, eagerly working him to orgasm, as purrs emanated from the occupied teen. “Gods, Draco.” He groaned, burying his hands in the silky hair and sighing.   
  
Draco looked up at him, his eyes darkened with arousal, and pulled his mouth away from Harry’s cock. He laid three fingers against Harry’s lips, arching a brow in expectation.  
  
Harry moaned loudly, drawing them into his mouth and wetting them.   
  
Draco hissed in a breath, a flush appearing on his cheeks. He gulped, pulling his slicked fingers out and reaching behind himself to slide all three in at once, hissing in slight pain as he pulled out and pushed them in a few times. He pulled them out again and straddled Harry.   
  
“Draco, you hardly even- _Christ_!” Harry shouted in shock as the blond impaled himself on Harry, moaning in pleasure and pain. He barely gave himself time to adjust before he began to move.   
  
Harry cursed, trying to hold himself in check.   
  
Draco looked down at him. His eyes seemed to say ‘I need this. Hurt me. Show me this is _real_.’   
  
Harry’s breath caught at the look, and in order to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes, he grabbed Draco’s hips and slammed into the blond repeatedly, leaving marks and knowing the blond was going to be sore all day.  
  
Harry didn’t understand the sudden need Draco had for violent sex, but it seemed to be helping him somehow. His head was thrown back, mouth open, back arched, as he moaned loudly, completely lost in the act.   
  
Harry came with a shout, Draco reaching his peak a second later.  
  
Draco collapsed on Harry’s chest, sighing. “Thank you, Harry. I... Want to be sure that you and I _did_ share at least one important experience, no matter what happens today.” He whispered.   
  
“Why did you want to prove that with rough sex?” Harry asked, running his fingers through Draco’s hair.  
  
“I... Wanted marks. Proof that you had claimed me. I wanted to feel it all day, no matter what happens.” He whispered.   
  
Harry bit his lip as a tear escaped, and he held Draco tightly against his chest. “Draco, I _swear_ I’m going to protect you. I _can’t_ lose you now. It would kill me. _I love you, dammit_!” He shouted.  
  
Draco sobbed. “I love you, too.” He said quietly.   
  
Harry held Draco as they both wept, feeling each other’s fears as their own, neither willing to let go yet, just in case it was the last time they were able to hold onto the only person they’d ever love.  
  
Finally, Harry sighed sadly. “We can’t stay here all day, Draco. The battle is still going to happen, and time won’t stop for us.” He said.  
  
Draco raised his tear-stained face to Harry’s, anger shining in his eyes. “Why not? Why can’t it?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “It doesn’t work that way, Draco.”   
  
Draco sighed, rolling off of Harry. “I guess I should get something to eat, even if I don’t want to.” He said.   
  
Harry nodded. “Just a bit of fruit should do. You can eat more later.”  
  
Draco just got up and got his clothes together, heading into the bathroom.  


*****

  
Harry picked at his food, occasionally placing small bits of fruit and other sweet foods onto Draco’s plate, in the hope of tempting him to eat more.   
  
Draco, however, just stared at his plate, poking at the food with his fork, occasionally eating a small bite.   
  
Harry went over the basics of the battle he’d been challenged to. Both he and Adrian would be fighting until one of them was either dead or incapacitated. With younger teens, the battle would be stopped after first blood, but Adrian had called upon a law that stated that if both participants were of legal age, a battle to the death could be called.   
  
It was no-holds-barred. Anything was fair. Nothing was foul.  
  
Draco... Was the prize. If Harry lost, he was condemning his beloved to a life of pain and degradation.   
  
Harry’s eyes hardened.   
  
He _couldn’t_ lose.  
  
Blaise and Pansy walked over from the Slytherin table. “Draco, it’s time. Potter, you’d better get out there. We’ll take Draco.”   
  
Harry sighed and stood with Draco.   
  
Draco grabbed Harry’s face in his hands and kissed the teen breathless. “Win for me, please.” He whispered, his eyes full of trust.  
  
Harry nodded. “I will.” He said firmly.  


*****  
  
Draco watched the battle begin, worriedly. Harry was in his element, every burst of magic from Adrian deflected or turned back on him with a simple gesture from Harry.  
  
But it was obvious that Adrian was merely playing with Harry. He was tossing out insults and describing the horrors he had planned for Draco, and Draco was suddenly aware that every seventh year in the school had come to see the drama unfolding, and everyone would hear the degrading words.   
  
He felt his eyes sting, and held back the tears, too proud still to let them fall.   
  
Harry suddenly cursed, and Draco’s attention was drawn back to the battle. Harry was on the ground, a bruise forming on one cheek and blood seeping from his wand hand, coating a finger as it obeyed gravity.  
  
Draco bit back a sob as Harry stood up, only to be thrown backwards again.   
  
Adrian was livid, blood pouring from his nose where Harry had broken it, and one side of his head singed bald.   
  
Harry was gasping for breath as Adrian’s magic squeezed his throat shut.   
  
Adrian laughed. “What’s the matter, Cousin? Can’t seem to catch your breath? I _told_ you that you couldn’t beat me. You should have listened. Now, because of one stupid blond detail, you die _so_ young. Pity, really. Good-bye, Cousin.”  
  
“ _No_!!!” Draco screamed, throwing his hands out, trying to reach Harry. He had to _protect_ him from this!  
  
Suddenly, Adrian was flung back, landing face-up, his eyes wide and unblinking.   
  
After the initial shock had passed, Madam Pomfrey hurried over to scan him for injuries. She stood, sighing. “Well, congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. He’s had a heart attack and broken his neck. You’ve killed him twice over. Bring Mr. Potter to the hospital wing and I’ll meet you two there.” She said, levitating the body away.  
  
Draco rushed over to Harry, kneeling down next to him. “Harry?!” He asked softly, his breath catching. “Are you alright?”   
  
Harry groaned, looking at Draco. “Yeah.” He rasped out. “How did you do that?”  
  
Draco shook his head. “Maybe since I’m sterile I can protect the one I want without being pregnant. I honestly have no idea.”  
  
Harry let Draco help him up. “Hospital wing, then?”   
  
Draco smiled. “Yeah.” He held Harry’s hand the whole way there, just delighting in the other teen’s company.   
  
Snape was already waiting in the Hospital wing for them, reading a potions book. He nodded when they came in. “Good work, Draco.” He said.  
  
Draco frowned. “Do you know how I did that, Sir?”   
  
Snape smirked. “Yes. And it’s Potter’s fault.”   
  
Harry glared at him. “What the bloody hell do you mean?!” He shouted.  
  
Snape just shook his head. “You’ll know soon enough.” He told them.  
  
Harry sat down on a bed, fuming.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled in, spelling away the broken ankle and other wounds Harry had endured, then she turned to Draco.  
  
“Mr. Malfoy, please lie down on a bed. This will only take a moment.”  
  
Snape smiled. “Poppy, did you know that the boy has been throwing tantrums in most classes recently? Sugar seems to quell them.” He said conversationally.  
  
Madam Pomfrey’s eyebrows raised and she cast a spell. When a lavender light surrounded Draco’s body, she sucked in a breath, glancing at Snape, then cast it again, with the same result. “Severus?” She asked shakily, as Harry walked over to stand next to Draco’s bed.  
  
“Draught of Miracles works on Sinicae, Poppy.” He said softly.   
  
Madam Pomfrey turned back to Draco and Harry, tears of happiness in her eyes.   
  
“Congratulations again, gentlemen. You’re expecting.” She said happily.   
  
Harry let out a breath, sitting on Draco’s bed heavily, grabbing the blonde’s hand tightly.  
  
Draco lay there, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
Snape chuckled. “Aren’t you going to ask why it wasn’t blue or pink?” He suggested.  
  
When Harry turned questioning eyes to Madam Pomfrey, her smile widened. “Twins. One of each.” She announced further.  
  
Harry promptly passed out.  
  
Madam Pomfrey levitated him onto a bed next to Draco’s.  
  
Draco snorted. “Refined, he is not.” He smiled, placing a hand over his stomach. “I’m going to be a father. Father! Shit! He needs to know!”   
  
Snape got up and kept Draco from jumping out of bed. “I wrote him when I knew. He and your mother will be seeing you soon. They want to get to know Harry, so you both have been granted one week of vacation time, at the manor, but you must do your work while you are there.”   
  
Draco smiled, nodding. “Yes! That’s not a problem at all! Thank you for arranging this all, Sev!”   
  
Snape smiled. “Anything for you, Draco. You need this, anyway.”  
  
Draco stared at his lap and fidgeted. “Sev...” He bit his lip, brow furrowed.   
  
Snape sighed, putting his book aside. “Draco, you are _always_ more than welcome to ask me anything, at any time save classes. You _know_ that.” He said softly.   
  
Draco nodded. “How... How did you know?” He whispered.  
  
Snape smiled. “Ah, yes, Sinicae _are_ rather secretive about their habits, are they not?” He raised a brow at Draco. “But we seem to be forgetting that I have certain... Shady contacts. My past has allowed me to find sources of information that only a few select people are even aware of. I began looking for information on Sinicae as soon as you showed the first signs that your father had bestown upon you a bit more than the usual Malfoy legacy of arrogance and a gift for honeyed insults.” He explained.  
  
Draco frowned. “And?”  
  
Snape hid a chuckle by clearing his throat. “Well, your little hissy fit in potions was a rather large clue. Completely not your style.” He added dryly. “The fact that sugar brought you back to your senses confirmed my hope. I wanted to wait and see if you two could figure it out on your own. However, that little Nazi’s stunt ruined my fun. Pity. I do so enjoy seeing your little mate suffer.”   
  
Draco blushed. “Well, he’s not all that little, really.”   
  
Snape turned a little green. “Thank you ever so much, Draco. I’ll be adding that to the list of things I never wanted to hear, most especially coming out of _your_ mouth.”  
  
A chuckle sounded from the bed next to Draco’s. “Jealous, Snape?” Harry’s smug voice rang out.   
  
Snape sighed. “Please, Potter, do me a favor for once and kindly pass out again.”  
  
He ignored the matching giggles he got in response.  


*****  


“No.” Harry said firmly. “I am _not_ going to Malfoy Manor. I don’t trust your father.”   
  
Draco pouted. “But Harry,” He whined. “You _have_ to. My parents want to meet you!”   
  
Harry shrugged. “And I want to fuck you into the mattress. Hey, let’s compromise! I pound you into that mattress there, and you can go home and tell your parents all about it!” He said excitedly, gesturing to their bed.   
  
Draco winced. “I’d rather not. My father would kill me, but Mum would want details first. And I really don’t feel like discussing our sexcapades with her.” He said dryly.   
  
Harry sighed. “Fine, but if your father kills _me_ , prepare to be alone. If you take another mate, I’ll haunt you forever.”   
  
Draco smiled. “He won’t kill you. I still have uses for you.”   
  
Harry grinned. “Pompous git.”   
  
“Idiotic Gryffindor.”   
  
“Slimy Slytherin.”   
  
Draco tackled Harry, pushing him onto the bed and grinding against him.  
  
Harry grinned. “I knew you’d see things my way!” He crowed.  
  
Draco smirked. “Shut up and fuck me hard, Harry.” He purred. “Just don’t mark me yet. I have special plans for that.”  
  
Harry grinned. “Your proposal is most acceptable. I think I’ll do just that.” He said, flipping Draco over and vanishing their clothes.   
  
Draco smiled up at Harry. “Oh, so _eager_!” He purred.  
  
Harry smirked and leaned down to bite a nipple, chuckling when Draco squeaked. The brunette rolled Draco over, letting the blond get comfortable.   
  
Draco folded his arms over the pillow, laying his head down on them.   
  
Harry flattened his tongue over the base of Draco’s spine, then slowly drew it up, ending the long lick at the base of the Slytherin’s neck.   
  
By the time Harry pulled away, Draco was trembling and panting. “Just _how_...” He stopped short, as a shiver ran through his body, “Is that supposed to be conducive...” Another shiver and a small moan, “To fucking me _hard_?!” The blond asked peevishly.  
  
Harry chuckled. “Changed my mind.” He informed Draco. “I’m not going to fuck you hard. I’m not even going to fuck you.” He said lightly.  
  
Draco raised his head, looking over his shoulder at Harry. “Do you _really_ want to die?”   
  
Harry smiled. “Instead,” He continued, “I’m going to make love to you. Slowly. You’ll be _begging_ me to let you come by the time I’m finished.” He purred.  
  
Draco laid his head back down, whimpering.  
  
Harry chuckled, biting along Draco’s shoulders, marking the pale skin with red marks, claiming Draco’s body as his property.  
  
Draco moaned, pushing his hips into the mattress.   
  
“I wouldn’t recommend that.” Harry said. “Wouldn’t want to finish before we’ve even started. You’ll be raw halfway through.”   
  
Draco stilled, whimpering. “Harry!”   
  
“Yes?” Harry asked sweetly, flicking his tongue against Draco’s entrance.   
  
The blond screamed. “Gods, Harry, that’s- Oh, _fuck_!”   
  
Harry chuckled, forcing his tongue slowly through the pucker, then retreating only to do it again and again.   
  
“Harry, please, _please_!” Draco sobbed. “Take me now! I _need_ it, Harry! Fuck me! Gods, _please_!!”   
  
Harry pulled away from Draco and pulled the teen up onto his hands and knees. “God, Draco, you make me so hot for you.” He muttered, aligning his cock with Draco’s hole and pushing in. /So sexy. And all _mine_!/ He finished, thrusting in fully, as fast as he could.  
  
Draco howled with pleasure, his mind blanking out at the unbelievably erotic experience of Harry speaking Parseltongue to him during sex. “Do that again, Harry!” He yelled through his moans.  
  
Harry chuckled. “Do what, Draco?” He asked sweetly, slowing his thrusts.   
  
Draco cried out in frustration. “Parseltongue! Talk to me!” He begged.  
  
Harry smirked, leaning down to hiss in Draco’s ear. /Did you want _this_?/ He asked, pushing gently into Draco, just enough for the blond to feel it and crave more. /Do you want me to fuck you senseless right now? Or maybe... Maybe I should make you wait.../ He leaned down and licked Draco’s neck, thrusting into Draco hard.  
  
Draco gasped, his inner muscles clenching down on Harry’s length. “Harry, move, _please move_!” He sobbed.  
  
/ _Yes_!/ Harry acquiesced, pounding roughly into Draco, hissing all the while. /So tight, so hot, going to make you come _so_ hard, my beautiful mate!/ He felt his release coming and threw his head back. / _Come now, Draco_!/ He hissed, slightly surprised when Draco tensed and screamed, coming without ever being touched.   
  
Harry collapsed on his side, staring at Draco in front of him. “Wow. You’re a bit kinky.” He observed.  
  
Draco flushed. “Shut up. I’m a Slytherin. We’re _all_ rather kinky.” He snapped.  
  
Harry sighed. ‘Here we go again.’ He got up.  
  
“Where the hell are you going?!” Draco snapped, sitting up.   
  
Harry tossed him a huge chocolate bar.   
  
Draco’s eyes lit up and he looked at it worshipfully. “Harry, you are _amazing_! I love you _so_ fucking much!” He breathed, tearing open the wrapper and taking bites of the chocolate, moaning at the taste. “Come have some with me.” He cajoled.   
  
Harry sighed and got into the bed. He reached for the chocolate bar, but Draco pulled it out of his reach. “No. Not like that. Like _this_.” Draco grabbed Harry’s shoulders and pulled the Gryffindor on top of him, kissing him, with a mouthful of melting chocolate.   
  
Harry moaned, grinding into Draco, who also seemed to be in the mood again.  
  
“We’re going to be here for a while, aren’t we?” Harry asked.  
  
Draco smiled sweetly. “Until I’m too well-shagged to move.” He replied.  


 


	6. Hunting and Claiming

Harry sighed as Draco held out the Portkey. “Do we have to go?”   
  
Draco’s face fell. “Harry, I want to go home! I have so much to show you! You’ll _love_ it there!” He whined.   
  
Harry sighed. “Fine.” He sighed, taking hold of the Portkey.   
  
Draco beamed at him. “Thank you, Harry. I love you. Portus.”   
  
Harry felt a familiar jerk behind his navel, and they were hurtling through space.  


*****  
  
“I hate traveling by Portkey.” Harry groaned as Draco snorted and helped him up from where he had landed on his back in the parlor of Malfoy Manor.  
  
“Ah, Draco. Mr. Potter.” The cool voice of Lucius Malfoy had warmed a bit as he addressed his son, but Harry’s name was hissed in a voice colder than ice.  
  
Draco frowned. “Father, please.” He said pleadingly. “Harry’s my mate, and I love him. I wanted to use this time to properly bond with him in a setting I’m sure I’m safe in, but if Harry isn’t safe, we can’t.”   
  
Lucius sneered. “I will trust him when I see _proof_ that he is as _in love_ with you as you claim.”  
  
Draco pouted. “Great. How am I supposed to prove that?”   
  
Lucius shrugged. “He’s safe enough, unless he gives me reason to hurt him. Keep him close, Draco, nonetheless.” He said, sweeping out of the room.  
  
Harry scowled. “I really don’t like that man.”   
  
Draco smiled, letting go of his control and letting his scent fill the air.   
  
Harry inhaled deeply, smelling the same sweet, delicious smell Draco had been putting off a few times before. “Can... Can you _control_ that?!” Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
Draco smiled slowly. “Yes, to an extent. And if you’d look inside you, and let down your guard, you’d be able to do something pretty wicked yourself.” He purred.  
  
Harry relaxed, letting himself trust Draco implicitly. Suddenly, Draco’s eyes darkened and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “Yes, that’s _it_.” He whispered, nuzzling Harry’s neck and breathing in the spicy smells of cinnamon, cardamom and nutmeg. “Mm.”   
  
Harry moaned softly as Draco hummed his approval, then slowly ran his tongue up the side of his neck.   
  
“Dragon!”   
  
Draco’s eyes widened comically as he turned around.   
  
“Ack! Mother! Ow! Geroff!” He exclaimed, arms flailing, as he was engulfed by a heavily-perfumed cerulean-colored... Cloud?  
  
Then, he blinked as the cloud pulled away from him to reveal Narcissa Malfoy in an elaborate dress that made her look like a beach ball. She turned to smile at Harry. “Harry! It’s so wonderful to meet you. I’m sorry about the dress, I’m being fitted right now.”  
  
Harry blinked. “Oh. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy.” He said.   
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Oh, _do_ skip the formalities. Call me Narcissa, or, if you’d like, you can call me mother, since we’re in-laws now. Oh, Dragon, I found the most beautiful spot in the gardens for your ceremony in June.” She said excitedly.  
  
Draco blinked. “June? Why June?”   
  
Harry frowned in confusion. “Ceremony?” He was ignored.  
  
“Because you’ll have just inherited Mist Hall! Oh, dear, I’ve done it again!” She bit her lip. “Don’t tell your father, yes?” She asked.  
  
Draco grinned. “Oh, Mist Hall! I haven’t been there in _ages_!” He breathed.  
  
Harry tapped him on the shoulder. “ _Excuse_ me, Draco. Ceremony?!” He asked.  
  
Draco licked his lips. “Mm, yes. Our wedding. You weren’t thinking we’d forget that important step, were you?” He teased.  
  
Narcissa clapped her hands. “Oh, it’s going to be _so_ beautiful!” She sighed happily.  
  
Harry raised a brow. “Am I going to be able to invite Hermione and the Weasleys?” He asked archly.  
  
Draco winced. “You’ll have to earn my father’s respect first, but if he likes you by then, he’ll have no problem with it, so long as they don’t try to cause problems.” He said slowly.  
  
Harry sighed. “Oh, goody.” He said drolly.  
  
*****  


Draco led Harry to his room, throwing himself onto the bed with a sigh. “Oh, I missed home!”  
  
Harry looked around at Draco’s room. “Wow.” He said. “This is _huge_.”   
  
Draco shrugged. “Father comes from a long line of pompous politicians that liked to show off their wealth by hosting parties in their huge homes with its huge rooms. So, yes, it’s _huge_.” He finished. “There’s a bathroom through that door,” He said, waving a hand toward one of the four doors leading out of the room. “A walk-in closet through that one, and that one leads to my study.”   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ have a study? Do you even _know_ the meaning of the word?” He asked, grinning.  
  
Draco frowned. “Of _course_ I do! I just don’t need to study. I wanted one when I was younger, because Father had one. So he added it on.” He smirked. “And only you, me, and Father are allowed into my rooms.”   
  
Harry blinked. “Why is your father allowed into your rooms?” He asked.  
  
Draco sighed. “Because Malfoy Manor is _his_. He can get into any room except my study. Oh, and he also can’t get into my greenhouse.” Draco added. “Which is good, because I don’t really want him finding out about the herb I’m growing in there.”   
  
Harry snorted. “What is it?”   
  
Draco smirked. “Cannabis.”  
  
Harry’s jaw dropped. “You’re growing _weed_?! _Why_?!”   
  
Draco shrugged. “Blaise and I tried it last summer while we were slumming in Muggle London. We liked it. So I found some cuttings through a friend and planted a few plants.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “You are such a _delinquent_ ”   
  
Draco smirked. “I love you, too, Harry.”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “I _know_ that.” He said, smiling fondly.  
  
“Ahem.”   
  
Harry and Draco turned toward Lucius, who was leaning against the doorframe casually, watching them.   
  
“Yes, Father?” Draco asked.  
  
Lucius smiled. “I want to speak with you both. In my study.”   
  
Harry and Draco followed him.   
  
Draco took a seat in an armchair, while Lucius sat in the chair in front of his desk, leaving the other armchair for Harry.  
  
Harry sat.  
  
“Do you love my son with all that you are?” Lucius asked Harry.  
  
Harry frowned. “Yes, of course.”  
  
“Would you kill for him?”  
  
“I already have. You don’t think Voldemort wanted to let him live, do you? Draco was already planning to turn to Dumbledore for protection.” Harry said.  
  
Lucius hummed noncommittally. “Fair enough. Would you _die_ for him?” He asked.  
  
“Father!” Draco snapped, shocked.  
  
Harry bit his lip. “Only if I had proof that he would be safe to live his life in security once I was gone.”  
  
Draco turned wide, startled eyes to Harry. “Harry? You wouldn’t _really_ leave me alone, would you?” He asked plaintively.  
  
Harry reached over and grasped his hand, staring into his eyes. “Draco, if I had to, I would. I’d hate it, but I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You’ll never have to fear for your life or well-being again.” He said firmly.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and turned his head away. “I hope it never comes to that.” He whispered.   
  
Harry smiled, letting his hand go. “Me, too.” He said softly.  
  
Lucius nodded, watching them thoughtfully. “I see.” He said, drawing Harry’s attention back to him. He stood. “Mr. Potter.” He said warmly, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I welcome you into the Malfoy family.” He said, then bowed.   
  
Harry and Draco watched in shock as Lucius swept out of the room.  
  
Draco let out a breath. “Bizarre.” He breathed.   
  
Harry smiled. “In my experience, your family is like that.” He said, relieved.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, now that you’ve been accepted into my bizarre family, would you like to go hunting?” He asked, smirking. “If you let your instincts take over, I think you’ll do rather well.” He said.  
  
Harry frowned. “Why? What will I be hunting?” He asked.  
  
Draco’s smirk widened as he stood. “Me.” He said simply, then turned and bolted out of the room, laughing.  
  
Harry cursed, letting his guard down and reaching for the part of him that would lead him to Draco. Finally, he caught the blonde’s scent, and smiled. “Ready or not,” He said softly, “Here I come.” He purred, striding out of the room, following the scent.  
  
Draco giggled softly, rubbing up against the walls of the gazebo, leaving his scent all over it, then running away from it, back into the gardens. He had run out to the gardens as soon as he left Harry behind, knowing that the wind could help him, if he was downwind of Harry, because he’d smell the Dom, but it could also lead Harry right to him.   
  
Harry followed the trail of scent his mate was leaving, until he got to the gazebo. He stepped inside and inhaled, closing his eyes and moaning. Draco’s scent was _all over_ the place! Harry sniffed at the walls, nearly licking them to see if they tasted like Draco, before he remembered that he hadn’t found the blond yet. He growled at himself, then followed Draco’s scent out of the gazebo.  
  
Draco giggled, watching Harry sniffing at the gazebo walls, then running off to hide and wait for Harry.  
  
*****  
  
Harry growled, having already searched the entirety of the Manor’s grounds, and quite possibly more, and still the trail of scent hadn’t ended! He stopped, looking toward the door to the Manor. It was open, and Draco’s shirt was on the ground in front of it. Harry smirked, walking over to pick it up and following the scent back into the Manor.  
  
*****  
  
Draco snickered to himself, closing the door behind him and setting out to get comfortable. He knew Harry would find him soon, and was ready to honor the accomplishment when his mate showed up. He quickly pulled off his boxers and opened the door to hang them on the doorknob then shut it again. He walked over to the settee to drape himself over it in what he knew to be a _very_ sexy manner.   
  
*****  
  
Harry blinked in surprise, finding Draco’s trousers on the banister of the stairs. He picked them up, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks at the thought that Draco was now running around in his boxers. That realization was followed by a burst of anger that someone else had seen _his mate_ in such a state of undress.  
  
He hurried up the stairs, following the scent, which. thankfully, was getting stronger. He was closing in!  
  
*****  
  
Draco wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking himself and sighing in pleasure. He tilted his head back, moaning softly as he heard a soft growl outside the door, then the door was opened.  


*****  
  
Harry followed the scent down a corridor, then froze at the door the scent was behind. Draco’s boxers were on the handle. He growled at the thought that someone might have seen Draco fully nude, then pushed that thought aside and opened the door.   
  
Draco looked over at him, one hand lazily stroking himself, and smirked. “Oh, so you’ve found me, then. What would you like for your reward?” He asked.  
  
Harry’s response was to close the door, cast the strongest locking and silencing charms he knew, and stride toward Draco, pulling his clothes off as he went.  
  
Draco gasped when Harry’s hand fisted in his hair and _pulled_ , but he began purring loudly as Harry’s mouth devoured his greedily. He mewled, writhing, but Harry quickly straddled him and grabbed both his hands, pinning them above his head. Draco panted, looking up at Harry. His pupils were slitted, and his fangs were gleaming in the sunlight.   
  
“Gorgeous.” Harry said, his voice roughened with need. “I want to fuck you so hard.”  
  
Draco’s breathing quickened further. “Do it.” He whispered, eyes wide. Then, he added, “Claim me, Harry.”   
  
Harry’s control, fragile already, snapped completely at those last words. He got off Draco’s body and positioned Draco over the settee so that he was straddling it. He knelt behind him and ran his hands over the pert ass displayed to him.   
  
Draco moaned, pushing himself backward, trying to force Harry to do _something_ , anything but just sit and stare at him.  
  
Harry leaned in, parting the cheeks, and ran his tongue over the puckered entrance, causing the purrs to grow even louder.   
  
Draco wailed in pleasure, going limp against the seat, as Harry’s tongue delved deeply, breaching him and thrusting, only to retreat and push forward again. He began pushing back against that tongue, silently urging it even deeper, trying to make it reach his prostate, to no avail.   
  
Harry pulled back, then positioned himself at Draco’s now-relaxed and well-lubricated entrance, thrusting in.   
  
Draco cried out, arching his back, fingers digging into the cushions in front of him. He pushed back against Harry, who was pounding into him like they’d never have sex again. He met every thrust eagerly, shouting his pleasure so loud that Harry could only pray that his silencing spell would hold.  
  
Draco reached down, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking. Just as he was about to come, Harry realized what he was doing and grabbed both his hands, pinning them above his head as he drove himself deep, his cock resting on Draco’s prostate.   
  
Draco gasped, then closed his eyes tight, whimpering, trying to gyrate against Harry to force him into motion. Harry leaned down so that his mouth was up against Draco’s ear, brushing against it as he spoke. “You are not allowed to touch yourself when we have sex, Draco. Ever. Am I clear?” He whispered menacingly.  
  
Draco shivered, nodding. “Crystal.” He answered in a whimper.  
  
Harry nipped his shoulder. “Hm. Good, then.” He said, then began pounding into Draco, letting his scent out fully.  
  
Draco’s purrs increased dramatically as he felt Harry’s scent completely envelop them both, and he realized he was calling for the mating bite.  
  
Harry heard the sound and responded instinctually, thrusting impossibly deep and sinking his fangs into Draco’s neck, coming hard.  
  
Draco screamed as he was thrust headlong into the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He literally saw stars. That is, until the world went black.  
  
*****  
  
Harry recovered to find that Draco had also briefly passed out. He gently kissed him awake, then held him, biting his lip nervously. “We didn’t... Hurt them, did we?” He asked, resting a hand over Draco’s stomach.   
  
Draco smiled lovingly. “No. Never. How could anything so natural and wonderful _hurt_ our children? Besides, we’re finally Bonded. I’m glad we did that before I was too far along to properly enjoy it.” He said.  
  
Harry grinned. “I love you.” He said softly.  
  
Draco kissed him. “I love you more.” He said.  
  
“Doubt that.” Harry retorted. “I’m quite sure our love for each other is about equal. Because I know that love can’t be any more all-consuming than what I feel for you.”   
  
Draco smirked, nodding. “Okay. Then we _are_ equal. Good thing, too. Because this thing is permanent now.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco, this was permanent the first time you kissed me. I knew then that you were mine.”  
  
Draco didn’t answer. Instead, he cuddled closer to Harry.  
  
Harry looked around. “So, where are we?” He asked curiously.

 

Draco burst out laughing. “ _This_ , Harry Love, is the sunroom. My _favorite_ room. And I warded it especially for us. We can let our instincts have free reign for the next few days.”  
  
Harry perked up. “Really? So if I wanted to fuck you silly again and again, I could?” He asked.  
  
Draco smiled. “Yes, but I’d be very sore tomorrow. I can’t say I wouldn’t enjoy _getting_ sore, though.”  
  
Harry chuckled. “I’ll give you a break. Besides, I’m hungry.”   
  
Draco giggled. “Of course. Ellie!” Draco called.  
  
A house elf appeared, looking ecstatic. “Master Draco is calling Ellie? Ellie has missed Master Draco!”   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ve only been gone a month! Really, Ellie, I’m not going to abandon you.”   
  
Ellie nodded obsequiously. “Ellie knows, and Ellie trusts Master Draco! But Ellie misses Master Draco when he goes to school!”  
  
Harry cocked his head at Draco. “She really seems to like you.” He commented.   
  
Draco nodded. “She’s been my personal house elf since I was a baby. I used to have her sneak me sweets from the kitchens all the time. We’re close. Ellie, could you get me some cherries?”   
  
Ellie nodded again. “With cream?” She asked.  
  
Draco smirked. “But of course.” He answered.  
  
“Ellie will be right back!”   
  
Harry snorted as she popped out of the room. “How cute. Your own personal house elf. And she adores you, too.”   
  
Draco huffed. “Well, who wouldn’t?”   
  
Harry smirked. “Well, if I’d had to change your nappies I’m quite sure I’d be a bit less fond of you.”   
  
Draco shrieked in rage, grabbing a pillow and smacking upside his laughing mate’s head. “You vile, evil, disgusting, horrible, detestable, obscene-“  
  
Harry grabbed Draco’s wrists and pinned the teen beneath him. “Oh, you want to see obscene, do you? I think I can manage that.”  
  
Draco gasped as Harry ground into him.   
  
Ellie popped back into the room and Draco shrieked in surprise, shoving Harry off him.  
  
Harry blinked as the house elf disappeared again, leaving behind a bowl of cherries and another of thick cream. “What the hell, Draco?” He asked, frustrated.  
  
Draco blushed. “She doesn’t need to be scarred for life.”   
  
Harry gaped at Draco. “Oh, for fuck’s sake- Are you _blushing_?!”   
  
“No!” Draco said, turning redder.  
  
Harry laughed. “You are! You’re shy! Oh, this is great! Evil Slytherin Draco Malfoy, afraid of being caught with his pants down by his own house-elf!”  
  
Draco huffed. “I just don’t want anyone else to see me like that, okay? That sight belongs to you, and _only_ you.” He said softly.  
  
Harry stared at him for a long moment, silent. “Draco.” He said, finally. “I... Thank you. That’s the most important thing anyone has ever given me, and I’ll treasure it, I swear.”  
  
Draco blushed further. “I love you, Harry.” He said, leaning into the Gryffindor, whose arms wrapped around him.  
  
Harry ran a hand through Draco’s hair, smiling. “And I love you. More than anything.”   



	7. Harry's Biggest Kink

Draco looked up from the magazine he was leafing through. “Harry, what do you think of orchids at our wedding?”   
  
Harry blinked, looking up from his quiz. “Hm? I thought your mother was planning it?”   
  
Draco sighed in disgust. “The woman is a menace, much as I love her. We’ll be trussed up in lace with daisies everywhere if we leave it to her. Father will stop her.”  
  
Harry laughed. “I guess orchids are nice. I don’t mind, really.”  
  
Draco hummed, writing on a sheet of parchment next to him. “What do you think of gold?” He asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. “It’s okay.”   
  
“Do you like me in purple?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Does my hair look better slicked back, tied back, or down?”  
  
“Down.”   
  
“Do you prefer champagne, or white wine?”   
  
“Draco, I don’t bloody care! So long as I’m marrying _you_ , it’ll be the best day of my life! We could be getting hitched naked in Knockturn alley by a troll, and I’d be happy so long as it was you by my side.” Harry said, exasperated.  
  
Draco blushed. “Oh. Well, is it okay if I plan our wedding and just let you check it over later, then?”   
  
Harry smiled in relief. “Please do.”  


*****

 

Harry looked up from the patch of Draco’s thigh he was currently sucking on to see an owl tapping on the glass door leading outside the sunroom. His lips drew back in a snarl as he growled at it.  
  
Draco whined, his purring almost drowning out the soft sound.  
  
Harry snorted in satisfaction as the owl finally gave up and left. He went back to leaving hickeys on Draco’s porcelain flesh.   
  
Draco arched, sighing and purring as he ran his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. “Mm.”  
  
Harry licked the mark he had left, eyeing it. He decided it was dark enough (royal purple, that is) to let everyone at school know that Draco was claimed (though if they got him undressed enough to see his thigh, they were dead anyway).  
  
Draco whined as someone began pounding on the door.   
  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you come and get this owl _right now_!” Narcissa’s angry voice demanded.  
  
Draco cut his scent off, groaning. He got up and strode to the door, unabashedly naked. He opened it, careful to keep his bits hidden.   
  
Narcissa gasped. “My gods, what were you two doing in there?! _Murdering_ each other?” She asked, eyeing the multiple hickeys and finger-shaped bruises that nearly covered Draco’s entire body.  
  
Draco scowled at her. “Marathon sex, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to resume it, thank you.” He said, snatching the letter off the owl and slamming the door in her face. “Dammit, Sev!” He growled, opening the letter. He read it and sighed. “Wanker.”   
  
“Hm?” Harry raised himself up on an elbow, looking at Draco as he lazily stroked himself. “What did he want?”   
  
Draco smirked at Harry. “Just wanted to tell us to enjoy ourselves, knowing that he’d most likely interrupt something just like this.” He said, pushing Harry back and lowering his mouth over Harry’s cock.   
  
“Oh, well, that’s... Bloody... Amazing... Dra...” He trailed off on a moan as Draco chuckled around his length.   
  
Draco sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around the tip when he got to it. “It’s so hot that you get reduced to mindless babble when I suck you, Harry.” He said huskily, peering up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes.   
  
Harry’s hips jerked. “Guh.” He replied. Draco had recently found out Harry’s biggest kink: Dirty talk.   
  
Of course, having found it, he quickly decided to never shut up.  
  
“Do you like it when your cock is in my mouth? Do you like it when I swallow you whole, feeling you at the back of my throat? Or do you like it best when I moan around you, getting hot and bothered by the fact that it’s _your_ cock in my mouth, and no one else’s?”  
  
Harry moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. He was hard and leaking, even though Draco wasn’t even touching him at the moment.  
  
“I love to suck you, Harry.” Draco whispered, pressing his mouth to Harry’s ear and letting his hot breath accompany the words. “You taste so _good_. But you know what makes me even hotter? Having you _in_ me, Harry. Pounding yourself into my body, so deep. Fucking me hard and fast. I love it _so much_ when you fuck me, Harry.”   
  
Harry wailed, his hips raising off the floor as he came, causing Draco to smirk.   
  
“ _That_ was sexy.” He said, trailing a finger through Harry’s come and staring straight into Harry’s eyes as he licked it off his finger. “Mm. You really _do_ taste good, you know.”  
  
Harry’s head hit the floor underneath it. “Fuck.” Was all he could manage.  
  
*****  
  
Draco cried out in release for the fourth time since Harry had entered him, feeling Harry _finally_ empty himself inside his willing body. He slumped forward, exhausted. “I think my arse is going to be numb for the rest of my life.” He groaned. “Dammit, Harry, you _broke_ me!”  
  
Harry lay next to Draco, face down on the floor.   
  
Draco eyed his inert form. The top half was shaking just a tiny bit. “Harry,” He said dangerously, “Are you _laughing_ at me?”   
  
Snort.   
  
“No.”   
  
Giggle.  
  
Draco growled and launched himself at the other teen, hitting him repeatedly. “You bastard! You complete and utter _bastard_!! I’m having your children, you know!” He shouted, his fists pummeling Harry’s head.  
  
Harry laughed, trying unsuccessfully to cover his head with his arms. “I know, and I love you for that, but it’s not my fault that you’re so sexy! And _you_ wanted to let our instincts out, by the way. So you only have yourself to blame.” He snickered. “For your broken arse.” He added.  
  
Draco shrieked in rage, fists flying again.   
  
*****  
  
Harry and Draco collapsed in their seats next to each other at the breakfast table.   
  
Lucius looked up from his daily prophet, nodding once to Draco, then his eyes snapped back. He took in Draco’s bruises, hickeys, and the rope burns on his wrists and turned his eyes to Harry. “What,” He snarled, “Were you doing. To. My. _Heir_!”   
  
Harry paled. “Draco, I think I want carnations at my funeral, okay?” He squeaked.  
  
Draco sighed. “Father, _do_ shut up. I enjoyed it, and I begged for more. Or would you like more details? Do you want to hear that he fucked my up against a wall, holding me up and snogging me madly, or that he tied me to that chaise in the sunroom, then led me to the windows and fucked me in the sunlight streaming through them? Or how about when he had me on all fours, moaning like a Knockturn alley whore, screaming his name so loud the silencing spell trembled?” He asked, smiling fondly. “Oh, that was _wonderful_.” He sighed.  
  
Lucius was green. He turned back to his paper, silent.  
  
Harry slid down in his chair, praying that the ground would open up and swallow him.  
  
“Really? Oh, Draco, _do_ tell!” Narcissa folded her hands under her chin, leaning forward, eyes shining. “Lucius, Darling, take notes, will you?” She asked eagerly.  
  
“ENOUGH!” Lucius bellowed. “I WILL HAVE SILENCE AT THIS TABLE IMMEDIATELY!”   
  
Which was fine by Harry.  
  
*****  
  
Draco snickered, laying on his side on the grass, flipping through a wedding catalogue as he ate a pear, the juice running down his chin before Harry abandoned his orange to lap up the dripping juice.   
  
Draco sighed, tilting his head back. “Mm.” He hummed, smiling softly, his eyes closed. “I love it when you do that.” He sighed.  
  
Harry chuckled. “Me, too.” He replied, going back to his orange.   
  
Suddenly, Draco sat up, dropping the pear, hand flying to his abdomen as he looked down in shock.   
  
Harry was on his feet immediately. “What is it? Do I need to get Pomfrey?”   
  
Draco shook his head, slowly, smiling wide. “They moved. I felt it.” He said, his voice a whisper. “Just barely, but...” He looked up at Harry, tears in his eyes. “I’m _really_ pregnant.” He paused. “I need to start eating enough!” He decided, grabbing the rest of Harry’s orange. “Give me that!” He pulled off a slice and popped it into his mouth.  
  
Harry frowned. “That was mine.” He said half-heartedly.  
  
Draco smiled, swallowing. “Key word: _was_.” He replied. “It’s _theirs_ , now.” He said, gesturing to his stomach.   
  
Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
*****  
  
Draco huffed. “Harry, I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow!” He whined.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Well, our little Honeymoon appears to be over. We really have no choice.” He said.   
  
Draco frowned. “I know. But... I liked it being just us. I don’t act so bitchy around just you.” He said, smiling fondly.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “So I’ve noticed.” He remarked dryly.   
  
Draco scowled. “And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!” He snapped.  
  
Harry smirked, handing him a bag of skittles.   
  
“What’s this?” He asked, interested, opening it.  
  
Harry snorted. “Muggle candy. Just try it, okay?”   
  
Draco shrugged, finally getting the bag open, and peered inside suspiciously. He finally pulled one out and popped it into his mouth. “Mm! These are _good_!” He said, pouring them into his hand and eating them by the mouthful “Oh, you absolute _God_! I _love_ you!”   
  
Harry snickered. “So I’ve noticed.” He repeated.  


*****

 

Draco frowned, staring at himself in the mirror. There was no denying it now: He had a bump. He turned to the side and groaned. “Harry?” He called out.

 

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice sounded from the other room.

 

“Will you still love me when I’m fat?” Draco asked.

 

Harry laughed and walked into the bathroom. “Draco, _you_ will never be _fat_.” He noticed the bump and his smile faded to be replaced with shock. “Is that..?”

 

Draco nodded glumly. “I’m already showing.” He confirmed.

 

Harry stood behind Draco, wrapping his arms around the blond to cover the bump with both hands. “Draco, you are amazing. Did I ever tell you that I’ve always wanted a big family?” He asked, then placed a trail of small kisses up the side of Draco’s neck.

 

Draco shivered. “No. But so do I. I just don’t want to lose my figure.” He complained.

 

Harry chuckled. “Draco, your body swelling with my children will only make you even more gorgeous to me.” He said, turning Draco around to kiss him.

 

Draco blushed when Harry raised his head. “Well, thanks. That’s wonderful to know.” He sneered.

 

Harry sighed. “Here.” He pulled a Twix bar out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. “Those are good. I’m sure you’ll agree.”

 

Draco huffed and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Harry frowned and walked up to the door, knocking hesitantly. “Draco?”

 

Draco’s voice was tearful. “You hate me!” He yelled.

 

Harry’s mouth fell open. “No, I don’t!” He said vehemently. “Draco, why do you think that?”

 

Draco sniffled. “You think I’m being a bitch.” He said petulantly.

 

Harry groaned, thumping his head against the door. “Draco, I’m just trying to keep you from blowing up at people. It’s not good for you, or for… The kids. We need to think of names.” He decided.

 

Draco opened the door. “Orion.” He said, peering through the crack, mouth full of twix, distorting the word.

 

Harry smiled. Mariah? That was pretty. “Alright. And the boy?”

 

“ORION IS A BOY'S NAME!” Draco screamed at him, then slammed the door in his face.

 

Harry sighed. “Damn my big mouth.”

 

Draco shoved the other Twix bar in his mouth, chewing angrily.

 

*****

 

"So, am I still in trouble?" Harry asked quietly as Draco came out of the room.

 

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said sadly.

 

Harry laughed. "No, it's fine. You're entitled to a bit of rage. You're the one who's carrying the children, after all. It's my job to pamper you, and you just sit there and play the prima donna. It'll be good for you."

 

Draco scowled. "I'm not a prima donna. Just a bit irritable." He groused.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. "Right. So, what do you want to name our daughter?" He asked.

 

Draco smiled faintly. "Cassiopeia."

 

Harry sighed. "Isn't that the queen?" He asked.

 

Draco smirked. "Exactly. It's perfect for my little princess." He said proudly. "She can fill the shoes."

 

Harry snorted. "I'll remind you of that when you're covered in spit-up." He said wryly.

 

Draco picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Harry.

 

"So, Cassiopeia." The Gryffindor mused.

 

"Yes. Cassiopeia Serpens and Orion Leo." He stated.

 

Harry glared at him. "So, our children will be queen of the snakes and hunter of the lions? Do I sense hostility?"

 

Draco moved to curl up on Harry's lap. "Oh, don't be silly. You know I love you."

 

*****

 

One month later...

 

 

"Harry, dammit, it's too tight! I look _fat_!!" Draco screeched.

 

Harry stepped into the bathroom. "Draco, you look _fine_! I'm wearing the damn toga! At least _you_ have a dress to cover _your_ chest! And your legs! Besides, you _wanted_ to be a queen."

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "And so you and Granger made me _Titania_? Queen of the _Fairies_?! _What kind of sick joke is this_?!?!?!?!?"

 

Harry groaned. "It's Shakespeare, there weren't many options." He complained.

 

Hermione's voice entered the room as their door opened. "Are you two ready? It's starting in two minutes, and Hermia and Lysander are already waiting. Luna looks lovely, and Neville's very hand-" She stopped in the doorway, staring raptly at Draco.

 

Draco frowned. "What? I look fat, don't I?" He said, his face starting to darken.

 

Hermione smiled in wonder. "Draco, you look _lovely_. You're glowing, you know. And the dress shows off the baby bump. It's very flattering on you." She said, curtsying. "My queen."

 

Harry snorted.   
  
"Harry, mate, can we go?" Ron's voice called.

 

Hermione grinned, then headed back out of the room, mumbling something about 'Demetrius.'

 

Harry held out an arm, smirking at Draco. "Shall we, Gorgeous?" He asked.

 

Draco smiled, taking his arm. "I suppose, Dear Oberon." He snickered, slipping easily into character as they left the room, for the Halloween Masquerade.


	8. A Malfoy Wedding

“Draco, I want to talk about where we stand.” Harry said, running his fingers through Draco’s hair. They’d just gotten back from the Masquerade, and Harry was still riding high from the experience. He’d finally gotten good at dancing, with Draco leading him.

 

Draco smiled. “Mm. Do you want to move the wedding up? I have it almost ready now.” He responded.

 

Harry smiled happily. “Would you be willing to have a Christmas wedding?” He asked excitedly.

 

“I’d be very pregnant.” Draco warned. “Remember, I’m due in January.”

 

Harry snorted. “You’ll be beautiful no matter _how_ far along you are. And besides, I love the eskimo look on you." He joked, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Draco smirked. "Fine, then." He gave Harry a quick once-over. "Hm... I want to swallow you whole." He decided, nearly laughing when Harry's hand froze in his hair and the brunette stopped breathing.

 

"Really?" He finally asked, breathlessly.

 

Draco chuckled, undoing Harry's buckle.

 

*****

Thirty seconds later...

 

 

Draco knelt on the couch, holding onto the top of the back, as Harry stood, quickly dropping to his own knees. He hissed as Harry's tongue slid into him, wasting no time. "Merlin, Harry, yes! Oh, I love it when you fuck me with your tongue!"

 

Harry growled, standing and positioning himself at Harry's entrance. "Hold on, Draco. I'm going to go in fast. Think you can handle it?"

 

"I can take anything you can dish out, Golden Boy." Draco sneered playfully, then whispered. "So ram that big cock into me as far as it will go, okay?"

 

Harry groaned when his cock slid quickly into that warm wetness, hearing the pleasured cries and purrs coming from Draco.

 

"Harder, damn you! I want to feel you all the way in my throat!"

 

"EXCUSE ME?!"

 

Harry and Draco froze at the angry bellow coming from their door.

 

"You didn't lock it when we got back from the masquerade, Draco." Harry said softly.

 

"I apparently forgot." Draco agreed.

 

They turned to stare wide-eyed at the open door and the livid man framed by the doorway.

 

Harry said a quick prayer for a fast and relatively painless death.

 

Lucius Malfoy's face was a deep red, his eyes narrowed, nostrils flared, lips pinched together tightly. To put it simply...

 

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was going to commit murder.

 

Draco watched in horror as his father pulled his wand. In a lightning-fast movement (at least for someone pregnant), Draco had shoved Harry off of him, onto the floor, and covered the brunette with his own body, laying face-down atop the other teen, facing his father over Harry's prone body. "Father, if you hurt him, I swear I will renounce the Malfoy name, take my children and flee to America with them. You will never see them or me again. Think before you act in anger. I know you could see that I was a very willing participant." He said calmly, his eyes the only part of him showing his panicked state.

 

Lucius drew a deep breath. "Draco, I came here to tell you that I have accepted this union, _reluctantly_ , _I might add_ , only to witness _him_ ," He flicked his wand at Harry's face briefly, "Utterly DEBASING my ONLY CHILD!" He roared. "Tell me," His voice was a venomous whisper now, "How am I _supposed_ to act?"

 

Harry gulped, then said quietly, “You could be happy that Draco found someone who loves him enough to let him top from the bottom.”

 

Draco giggled. “Harry, that’s inappropriate!” He said, horrified that it had made him laugh.

 

Lucius sighed. “I see. As I already stated, I am accepting the union and any resulting children. The next time you step foot into Malfoy Manor, Draco, it will be yours. The Master Suite will be ready for you and your husband, and Narcissa and I will have already moved to France, to live in Riverdell. I will be adding your husband to the family tree as my last act of Head of the Malfoy family. You are ready, it seems, to take my place.”

 

Draco drew in a deep breath, raising himself off of Harry’s chest to stare at his father in shock. “Already?” He asked.

 

“You are of age, and your mother and I want some time to enjoy ourselves before we have grandchildren making headlines.” He said, smiling. “And we are both proud of the man you have become.” He glanced at Harry. “Regardless of your taste in lovers.”

 

Draco smiled as his father turned and left, shutting the door behind himself. “Wow. Head of the family.” He turned bright red. “Oh, Merlin, I was naked the entire time!”

 

“I know.” Harry said, grinning as he reached out and stroked Draco’s cock.

 

“Stop it! Oh, how humiliating!”

 

*****

Dec.5th (in a back room at Madame Malkin’s)…

 

 

“Draco!” Harry yelled, scandalized, “I can’t wear _this_! I’m a Gryffindor! These are _Slytherin_ colors!” He whined, tugging at his robes.

 

Draco’s voice answered from behind him. “Well, Love,” He sneered, “If you bothered to turn around, you’d realize that I’m not exactly wearing _my_ house colors, either.”

 

Harry turned--and had to quickly swallow gallons of excess saliva. Draco looked _gorgeous_. His wedding robes were blood-red, with gold around the cuffs and neckline, and gold runes for happiness, fertility, and fidelity running around the bottom border. “You sexy beast.” He said, wanting to jump off the stool he was standing on and sexpounce the Slytherin.

 

Draco smirked and--

 

“Ohgod!” Harry groaned, that seductively sweet scent washing over him.

 

Draco looked at the witches working on their robes. “Could you give us about fifteen minutes? I’d like to talk to my fiancé alone.”

 

The older witch, who was about forty, smiled. “Be quick. Not _too_ quick, of course. And use silencing charms.” She said, pulling the younger witch out of the room with her.

 

Harry blushed as Draco locked the door and put up a silencing spell.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Come and get me.” He challenged, stepping off his stool.

 

Harry needed no further prodding. He stood and rushed Draco, mauling him with hands and mouth.

 

Draco’s purrs started out, causing Harry to shiver as the sound caused his cock to harden almost painfully.

 

Draco gasped and leaned his head to the side as Harry licked and sucked at his pulse point, fangs scraping erotically against his skin.

 

“Robes up, on your knees, elbows on the stool.” Harry whispered in a commanding, husky voice.

 

Draco shivered, nodding as he assumed the position, flipping his robes up over his ass, shoving his boxers off.

 

Harry watched Draco’s ass wiggle as he shimmied his boxers off, pulling his own off. He stepped up behind Draco, kneeling and grabbing his hips in both hands.

 

Draco moaned as he felt the cleaning and lubricating charms being cast. Suddenly, Harry was there, no preparation, the slow burn and stretch of that thick length forcing him open.

 

Harry pushed into Draco slowly, letting him adjust to every inch.

 

Draco keened, arching his back and pushing back on Harry. “More!” He moaned, when Harry grabbed his hips to slow him.

 

“Careful.” Harry warned. “You wouldn’t want me to just slam this into you and tear you open, would you?” He asked, then thrust home.

 

Draco howled, screaming his pleasure almost loud enough to get through the silencing charms, his purrs ringing in his own ears.

 

Harry chuckled. “Okay, let’s make this first quickie a good one.” He grasped Draco’s hips firmly and began pistoning into Draco. He’s use Draco’s hips to pull the blond onto his cock roughly, then he’d push him off and repeat.

 

Draco gasped and tensed at a particularly harsh thrust, when the twins began kicking his ribs and bladder.

 

Harry stilled. “What?” He asked worriedly.

 

Draco sighed. “You woke the babies.” He said, sounding annoyed.

 

Harry laughed, reaching around Draco to rest his hand over Draco’s distended abdomen. “Alright, you two— _and_ Draco, of course—hold onto your butts.” He began thrusting again, faster and harder than before.

 

Draco was squeaking with every thrust, unable to get a good breath with Harry repeatedly battering his prostate. Finally, he shuddered, coming in thick spurts.

 

Harry groaned as Draco’s inner muscles clamped down on him. He leaned down over Draco, his hand still cradling Draco’s stomach, and sunk his fangs into his mate, coming with a low growl.

 

Draco sighed, his whole body seeming to liquefy as his purring tapered off.

 

Harry fell onto his side, giggling breathily. “I need a cigarette.” He said, then snorted, breaking into another round of giggles.

 

Draco snorted, casting cleaning charms and pulling his boxers back on. “Come on, get up. We need to finish alterations and all that rot.”

 

Harry groaned. “When we get back to Hogwarts-”

 

“No. We can’t. Father will be there, waiting for us. We’re going to the Manor early. He wants me there in case the babies come early. It’s very common in multiple pregnancies, you know. And for Malfoy pregnancies. So he’s worried, with good reason.” Draco said softly.

 

“And when were you going to tell me?”

 

Draco stiffened at the cold tone, turning around to see that Harry had his fists clenched at his sides, staring at him with a blank face. “Tell you _what_ , exactly? That I could, potentially, give birth a few weeks early, putting both me and our children at great risk? I’m sorry, but would it _really_ have changed anything if I had?”

 

Harry sighed, then shook his head. “No, I suppose not. I love you, Draco.”

 

“Then let’s get this done and get hitched, shall we?”

 

*****

 

“I hate your father.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

Harry turned to bury his face in Draco’s chest. “If I kill him, will you help me hide the body?”

 

Draco waved a negligent hand, the other combing through Harry’s silky locks. “Oh, the house-elves will take care of it.”

 

Harry lifted his head to look into Draco’s eyes with surprise. “They _do_ that?!”

 

“ _Ours_ do.” Draco replied smugly, opening one eye.

 

Harry raised his eyebrow. “ _How_ do you know this? Or do I even want to know?”

 

“Trust me, Harry, if you knew my mother, you wouldn’t even ask.”

 

*****

 

“Harry, Love, does this muumuu make my bum look big?”

 

Harry turned and gaped in horror. Draco was wearing a bright yellow muumuu with neon orange flowers on it. “Dear Merlin, where did you find that _thing_?!” He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

 

“Mother’s maternity closet. She kept everything she wore with me, hoping to get pregnant again.” Draco said, laughing at Harry’s face.

 

“Take it off, and if I ever catch you in it again, you’ll never see me naked again.” Harry snarled, turning and stomping off across the gardens. He was scarred for life, and if he ever got an erection again, he’d count himself lucky.

 

*****

 

“So, if your Father starts with the whole boy-has-to-be-heir-regardless-of-birth-order-and-girl-will-be-betrothed-at-birth thing again, _can_ I kill him?” Harry asked hopefully, looking up at Draco, who was standing beside Harry.

 

Draco sighed, looking down to where Harry was sitting. “No. But he won’t win. I’m not letting him dictate my children’s life the way he tried to dictate mine.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good.” He began biting Draco’s thighs. “Hm, I’m hungry for some Draco. Lie down.”

 

Draco lay on his bed, curled up on his side.

 

Harry chuckled. “Think fetal position keeps you safe? I can still rim you like this.”

 

*****

 

“Oh, _Merlin_ , _Harry_!!”

 

Lucius slammed his head onto his desk, wishing he was temporarily deaf. “SILENCING CHARMS!!” He roared, sighing in relief when right in the middle of a long scream, the house fell silent again. “Good Lord. I’m going to be sick.”

 

*****

 

“Are you ready to be married? We’re going to Moonrun Manor for our honeymoon, and Pans and Blaise will be arriving there in a few days.” Draco asked, playing with Harry’s nipples.

 

“I suppose. What’s it like there?”

 

Draco smiled. “Beautiful. There’s Moonrun Manor itself, which is a Manor not _quite_ as big as Malfoy Manor, there’s a nursery for our children, a playroom, and a sunroom that I like to lounge in, a swimming pool and a hot tub, I had those added in when I was ten, because Mother let me, it’s right on the edge of a forest that has unicorns and centaurs in it, but the centaurs are friendly, and there are a few wolves as well, but they tend to stay away from the Manor. Oh, and there’s a Quidditch Pitch.”

 

Harry smirked. “Sounds like fun.”

 

“It is. Oh, and Blaise and Pansy will be here later tonight.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “I can’t believe I’ll be a married man tomorrow night. How do you think your father will react to the Weasley family in his home?”

 

Draco shrugged. “He’ll have to deal with it. They’ll be here..?”

 

“Ten. And the wedding starts at ten-thirty?”

 

Draco smiled happily. “Yeah. Harry James Malfoy. I like it.”

 

“At least this way, I can’t be called the famous Harry _Potter_ anymore.” Harry joked.

 

“Mm, no, you can’t. You’re one of us, now.” Draco purred, curling up around Harry’s side. “I love you.”

 

“And I’ve grown fond of you, as well.”

 

Draco snorted. “Prat.”

 

*****

 

Lucius and Sirius eyed each other warily. Harry poked Sirius in the back. “Aren’t we supposed to be _moving_?!” He hissed.

 

Sirius sighed, nodding once to Lucius and starting down the aisle.

 

When he and Lucius got to the gazebo, they each walked to their side, entering through the sides, Harry and Draco following behind their respective father-figures.

 

Sirius and Lucius stood aside, letting Draco and Harry take one last step toward each other.

 

Lucius took Draco’s hands, positioning them in front of Draco’s chest, palms facing outward. “Ego tribuo in tui familia meus carus filius.(I give into your family my beloved son).” He intoned, sharing a look with Draco.

 

Sirius took Harry’s hands and placed them against Draco’s, watching with a slight smile as Harry locked fingers with Draco instantly. “Ego tribuo in tui familia meus carus filius.” Sirius returned.

 

Harry smiled and spoke the ritual Draco and he had chosen, a soul-mate bonding spell that would allow them to be reborn, and yet, still find each other in the next life.

 

Draco repeated the words, his heart swelling with happiness.

 

As the crowd raised their wands, their energy building as each blessed the joining, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, softly.

 

Once the energy had died down, Lucius smiled, laying a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “I am proud of you, son.” He whispered.

 

He took hold of Harry and Draco’s clasped hands, raised them high, and spoke: “I present Mr. and Mr. Malfoy, the new Heads of the line of Malfoy.”

 

The crowd erupted in cheers, and in the case of Mrs. Weasley, loud sobbing.

 

Harry smiled. “I love you, Draco.”

 

Draco smiled. “I love you, too, Harry Malfoy.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
